


［譯］我心深處曾知道的事 | Things My Heart Used To Know

by betty302



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 聖火降魔錄：風花雪月
Genre: Amnesia, Anastasia AU, Based off the musical not the movie, Knowledge of Anastasia is not required, M/M, Multi, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 繁體中文｜Traditional Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betty302/pseuds/betty302
Summary: 在菲爾迪亞的市井有一則傳言，沒人敢明目張膽地說，但人們無論如何還是知道了。人們說，王子仍然活著。庫羅德•馮•里剛和希爾妲•哥納利爾計畫充分利用這一點。他們唯一需要的，是一個能演好這角色的人。(安娜塔西亞平行架空世界)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan, 庫羅德/帝彌托利
Kudos: 7





	1. 序言—從前的十二月

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things My Heart Used To Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898236) by [hnnng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnnng/pseuds/hnnng). 



> ［譯註］  
> 本文為Switch遊戲〈Fire Emblem 風花雪月〉的同人〈Things My Heart Used To Know〉之翻譯作品，特此感謝原作者hnnng給予翻譯授權。
> 
> 本譯文係參酌〈彩雲小譯(LingoCloud)〉之翻譯結果後，修正校訂而成，若不喜者請慎入；若譯文有誤植之處，請不吝隨時提出，謝謝。

在法嘉斯神聖王國所在的芙朵拉北部，一個七歲的小男孩孤獨地坐在一張精緻的白色沙發上。他撅著嘴，金色的頭髮勾勒出他的臉龐。他的名字叫帝彌托利，是法嘉斯的王子。

但是在這個夜晚，他只是一個為朋友們的離去而傷心的男孩。希爾凡和英谷莉特幾個星期前就已各自回家了，羅德利古叔叔和菲力克斯從那時起就一直陪伴著他。他和菲力克斯在菲爾迪亞的庭院裡度過了許多快樂的日子。但是現在，羅德利古叔叔和菲力克斯也必須回家，把帝彌托利一個人留在宮殿裡。這將是難以置信的孤獨，他是非常不願意這樣。

羅德利古叔叔走進來時，門的銅把手輕輕地被轉動，又輕輕地在他背後闔上。羅德利古叔叔帶著和藹的微笑看著他。

“你會想我們的，對吧？”羅德利古叔叔用他溫柔的聲音說。

帝彌托利看了他一眼，撅著嘴。“我不明白為什麼我不能跟你和菲力克斯一起去。”他生氣地說。然後，聲音低落下來，“沒有人在這裡，會很孤獨的。”

羅德利古叔叔拍了拍他的頭，然後把手伸進大衣口袋，拿出一個東西。

“伸出你的手。”羅德利古叔叔說。

帝彌托利照著做，物品被放在他兩隻小而有力的手中。他略微驚慌地意識到這個東西非常輕、非常脆弱，不管它是什麼，當他凝視著它的時候，他決定不把它弄壞。

“一個音樂盒？”帝彌托利問道，眼睛睜得大大的，充滿好奇。

“就是這樣。”羅德利古叔叔一邊說，一邊把它舉起來，然後轉動發條。“給你。”

音樂盒打開，露出兩個人影，隨著優美的旋律慢慢旋轉。帝彌托利把它放下，好讓自己不要打破它，因為他在處理脆弱的物品方面有著悲慘的記錄。他睜大眼睛看著它，伴隨著輕柔的搖籃曲，他感到很舒服。

“這搖籃曲有對應的歌詞，但我恐怕不擅長唱歌。”羅德利古叔叔笑著說。“但我相信帕特麗西雅夫人知道這個，你該和她談談。”

帝彌托利心滿意足地點了點頭，眼睛仍盯著那錯綜複雜的音樂盒，裡面的兩個人慢慢地旋轉著，他的眼皮漸漸沉重起來。

“只要記住，我的孩子，有一天，當你長大了，你一定要來伏拉魯達力烏斯看看我和菲力克斯。我相信你父親會允許你在那裡待上一兩個月的。”羅德利古叔叔溫柔地笑著說。“在那之前，無論何時聽音樂盒，你都可以想像和朋友在一起，不再感到如此孤獨。”

帝彌托利輕輕地微笑著，雙肘托著頭，眼皮變得沉重起來。羅德利古叔叔在他背上蓋了一條毯子，帝彌托利周圍的世界漸漸消失，睡意籠罩了他。

* * *

在與菲力克斯和羅德利古叔叔不情願地告別後的隔天，帝彌托利坐在繼母起居處所的窗臺附近。

過了一會兒，他拿出音樂盒，小心翼翼地上了發條。

“您能教我這些歌詞嗎？”帝彌托利問道。

她一邊唱歌，一邊凝視著窗外的世界。

* * *

馬上就要到他17歲的生日了，因此，他的父親堅持要舉辦一個舞會。說實話，帝彌托利不 _討厭_ 舞會。他只是討厭被太多的注意力吸引，女人們爭著和他跳舞，男人們拍著他的背說“他是個多麼好的男人啊！”帝彌托利仍然相當害羞，儘管他已接近成年。

另外，菲力克斯、希爾凡和英谷莉特今年不會出席。他的朋友們都忙於自己的學習，這倒不能怪他們。至少古廉還在。

帝彌托利嘆了口氣，看著身著皇家深藍色服裝的年輕男女在舞廳裡旋轉。

“為什麼嘆氣，我的孩子？”一個低沉的聲音從他身後傳來。

帝彌托利轉過身來，嚇了一跳，而當他看到誰在他後面時，才鬆了一口氣。

“父親大人！您嚇了我一跳。”他說。“但是，我不知道。我想這是因為我想念我的朋友們...... 還有，因為我不希望今晚在宴會大廳的舞池上出醜。”

“啊，是的，你有兩隻左腳的問題。”他的父親笑著，然後把一隻手放在他的金髮上，撥弄著他的頭髮。

“父親大人！”帝彌托利尷尬地叫道。

“帝彌托利。我想讓你知道，我為你成為了一個優秀的年輕人而感到驕傲，”他的父親說。“我很感謝有你這樣一個人做我的兒子。”

“啊，父親...... 謝謝您。”帝彌托利說。“順便問一下，您有沒有碰巧看見繼母在附近？我以為她今晚會出席。”

他的父親皺著眉頭。“既然你提到了，我不相信我——那是什麼？”

他的父親因一個巨大的爆炸衝擊而倒下去。帝彌托利眨了眨眼，雙手向最近的牆伸去尋求支撐。感覺就像宮殿在搖晃。他的目光投向窗外，在那裡他可以看到士兵的輪廓，一面旗幟高高地舉在他們的手中。

玻璃碎了。

人們在尖叫、尖叫、到處尖叫。

他找不到他的父親或繼母。

他的每一次呼吸都充滿了灰燼和煙塵，他的臉被火焰燻焦，他的耳朵在槍聲中嗡嗡作響。

他現在可以更清楚地看到他們的旗幟了。這是一面皇家紅旗，阿德拉斯提亞。

“打倒布雷達德！”

帝彌托利在混亂中迷失了方向，他轉過身來尋找他的父親，當他聽到一聲槍響時，他的目光突然轉向左邊，似乎這個槍聲比其他的更大。

他的父親癱倒在宴會大廳的地板上，胸口似乎到處都是血。

帝彌托利的喉嚨裡發出一聲被掐住的喊叫聲。

他轉身離開那可怕的景象，無法面對他父親那茫然的雙眼，只能面對他的繼母。她緊緊抓住一把手槍，手指準備扣動扳機，讓子彈穿過他的胸膛。

他幾乎要笑了。

他最後想到的是那個音樂盒，那些輕聲對他說的話，關於未來的，關於友誼的，還有——

一聲巨響。

然後，黑暗吞噬了他。

不到一天之後，羅德利古發現自己正盯著兒子燒焦的、血跡斑斑的臂鎧。這就是他能從古廉那裡取回來的唯一事物。從那以後，菲力克斯就一直關在自己的房間裡。

然而，羅德利古還是忍不住想起他從一個最近的信使那裡聽到的話。

“我們到處都找過了，但是王子的屍體...... 我們似乎找不到。”

愚蠢的想法在他的腦海裡跳舞，然而...... 他仍然懷抱希望。

_“_ _Far away, long ago_

很久以前的遙遠往昔

_Glowing dim as an ember_

似餘燼般發著黯淡的光

_Things my heart used to know_

那我心深處曾知道的事

_Things it yearns to remember_

它渴望記得的景物

_And a song someone sings_

還有人吟唱著一首歌

_Once upon a December"_

在從前從前的十二月


	2. 流言、傳說、謎團

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 庫羅德和希爾妲聽到了一則流言，想出一個計畫。艾黛爾賈特遇見了一個新的人。

艾黛爾賈特•馮•弗雷斯貝爾古走在菲爾迪亞的街道上，她那長長的白色卷髮盤成了小圓髻。冬天來了，許多人在街道上笨拙地擠作一團，圍在燃燒的木桶周圍，以躲避法嘉斯眾所周知的寒冷。孩子們戴著破了洞的手套，許多男人和女人穿著破舊的靴子。

難怪他們要尋求溫暖，艾黛爾賈特沉思著說。她也感到非常寒冷，於是把外套緊緊地裹在身上，以抵禦刺骨的寒冷。她不習慣法嘉斯的寒冷冬天，儘管她年輕時曾在菲爾迪亞度過一段模糊的時光。她淡紫色的眼睛注視著街區中央飄揚的一面孤零零的旗幟，莊嚴地迎著風，那是她故鄉的皇家紅色。

自從那些旗幟從藍色變成紅色已經五年了。五年前，布雷達德的王室成員被殺害。她的母親嫁入了王國的王室家族，艾黛爾賈特本人在他們結婚時也在法嘉斯。她的母親協助殺害了他們。從那以後，艾黛爾賈特再也沒有見過她。

她嘆了口氣，擺脫那些煩人的想法。沒必要對已經發生的事猶豫不決。她不需要記憶阻礙她前進。艾黛爾賈特把目光投向了菲爾迪亞的人民。許多人聚在一個臨時的講臺邊，聽說她要來做一個小型演講。她清了清嗓子。

“菲爾迪亞的公民們——”她開始說。“這是漫長的五年衝突。你們飽受煎熬、忍饑挨餓。我明白了，但請放心，你們不會再受苦了。”

艾黛爾賈特儘量不去看他們的眼睛，目不轉睛地盯著街對面一家廢棄的麵包店。“如你們所知，這裡以西的王國部分地區在阿德拉斯提亞的控制下，因此，這個地區不再屬於神聖王國。一個新時代即將來臨，朋友們，一個和平與榮耀的時代。這片土地從今以後將被稱為法嘉斯公國。”

她停頓了一下，深吸一口氣，“謝謝，就這些了。”

當她走下講臺時，菲爾迪亞人緊張地互相張望。他們竊竊私語著批評和擔憂，好像她不會聽到似的。

“法嘉斯公國？太荒謬了！”一個男人向後面喊道。

“噓！別這麼大聲！”附近的另一個人說，用擔憂的眼神朝她的方向看。

男人抱怨著，但什麼也沒說。

_哦，好吧，她想，畢竟這是意料之中的事。_

* * *

與此同時，在人群中，一個名叫庫羅德•馮•里剛的年輕人在看著。人們開始聚在一起討論各種傳言、最近發生的事，以及他們對阿德拉斯提亞帝國的負面看法。

“她說這是個公國，”他大聲說。“但人們永遠不會不知道它是一個王國。”

人們現在比以往任何時候都更加饑餓，多年來一直如此。阿德拉斯提亞帝國在贏得人心上失敗了，不是因為缺乏嘗試。他們承諾提供食物、工作和金錢。只在微小而無以維繫的配額和低收入的工作上實現了承諾。人們凍死在街頭、餓死在街上，而帝國轉過頭去看向別處。也許他們 _真的_ 在努力。但庫羅德認為，如果是這樣的話，他們需要更加努力。

庫羅德抬起雙臂，在身後支著頭，小心翼翼地把耳朵湊向附近的一群人。和往常一樣，大部分都是無聊的閒話。人們談論什麼時候“公國”的消息會出現在媒體上，擔心又一條邊境正在關閉，更有趣的是——

“別告訴任何人是我告訴你的，但是，我從王國那裡得到了一些消息。”附近的一個人說。

 _他們再也不屬於那個王國了_ ，庫羅德想。

“噓！別這麼大聲......”一個年輕女人駡道，她的眼睛左右張望，想看看有誰在看。庫羅德把目光移開，但繼續聆聽。

“顯然是另一個冒名頂替者，從 _斯靈_ 來的。”

“我可以想見伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵對這個人一定不太和善。”

庫羅德以前就聽說過這些。一次又一次。這已成為最熱門八卦話題許久了。到現在為止，這問題肯定已傳到了阿德拉斯提亞官員那裡。

“你真的認為他還活著嗎？”另一個女人說。

“你是說帝彌托利王子？”男人問道。

不管怎樣，庫羅德認為這些謠言只不過是謠言。是的，謠言。帝國不可能讓他活著逃走。尤其是在他們襲擊王宮時的流血和混亂中。

“如果伏拉魯達力烏斯家族的領導者認為他真能找到一個不僅僅是為了獎金的人，那他一定是個傻瓜。”

這才是引起庫羅德興趣的地方。特別是『獎金』這個詞，他也面臨困頓了。他所做的工作只能勉強維持生計。 但在他還沒來得及仔細想清楚前，一個粉紅色長髮紮成辮子的年輕女人匆匆走了過來。

“庫羅德！你在這裡。”她說。“他們封閉了另一條邊境。也許我們該在被困在這裡前儘快離開。”

庫羅德認識希爾妲很久了。他們從前生活在雷斯塔同盟，但他們聽說在菲爾迪亞可以賺很多錢，那是在王室家族去世之前。現在他們被困在這裡了，沒有錢離開、到別的地方開始新的生活。

“希爾妲！你就是我現在想見的人！”庫羅德高興地說。

“你的眼神就是這樣......”

“我想出一個完美計畫時的表情？”庫羅德笑了。“你太瞭解我了，因為你完全正確。聽著，我一直在想鎮上流傳的那個流言。你知道，他們說的關於帝彌托利王子的事。”

希爾妲用尖銳的目光打量著他，“庫羅德，那些謠言太愚蠢了。請不要告訴我你真的相信那些？”

“不。”他駁斥道。“但是，想想吧，伏拉魯達力烏斯家族的領導者羅德利古公爵願意付錢給任何能把帝彌托利王子帶回來的人。據我所知，他願意出很多錢。我們只需要一個能扮演令人信服的王子的人和一些離開這裡的票券。然後，我們拿到獎金，離開那裡，然後，砰！ 我們發財了。”

希爾妲把手托在下巴上，皺著眉頭。“嗯，我們必須教我們的‘王子’說什麼、如何行動、他的家人和朋友是誰——或者曾經是誰——這些聽起來都是一大堆工作......”

他看著她，“希爾妲......”

...…

“該死的小狗眼神…”她嘆了口氣。“好吧，我來幫你。不管怎樣，我永遠無法拒絕你。”

庫羅德笑了。他知道他們有工作要做，他們不能隨便派人扮成帝彌托利王子。它必須是令人信服的，否則伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵將會當場把他們攆出去。

“那麼，我們開始進行吧，好嗎？”

* * *

艾黛爾賈特走回她在廢棄已久的宮殿附近的辦公室。頭頂上的雲層變得又厚又重，準備給大地蓋上一層雪毯。 她顫抖著，把外套緊緊地裹在肩膀上。

她現在比以往任何時候都更討厭冬天。她小時候很喜歡法嘉斯的雪，當這個季節的第一場雪來臨的時候，她會——

在開始之前，艾黛爾賈特切斷了這一思緒。

艾黛爾賈特經過幾個清道夫，他們正不著腦地操著掃帚，掃過菲爾迪亞骯髒的街道，他們暗沉的眼睛顯示著困頓。當她經過時，附近一輛卡車引擎發生了逆火。這嚇到了她右邊的一個清道夫，他退縮了一下，然後...... 啪地一下他的掃帚應聲折斷。當然，他們應該會有些反應。

艾黛爾賈特轉向他們。“啊，沒有必要驚慌。那只是一輛卡車。”她說，朝前面那輛卡車點了點頭。

清道夫轉向她。他身材高大，肌肉發達，但很瘦。不過，後者對於清掃街道的人來說並不那麼令人驚訝。他的年齡可能和她差不多，但她不擅長說話。他的金髮一直延伸到下巴，顯然是蓬頭垢面。也沒什麼不尋常的。他的右臉被骯髒的繃帶包裹著，遮住了他的右眼。左眼是冰的顏色，下邊有黑色的汙跡。

他對她眨眨眼。

“你看起來很冷。”她說。“離這裡幾條街有間店。如果你願意，我們可以一起進去暖和一下。”

他抬起頭看著她的眼睛，然後看著她身後的景物。這男人身上有種非常......熟悉的東西，但艾黛爾賈特無法明確指出其中的緣由。她覺得她認識他，也許她演講的時候他就在人群中，誰知道呢？

“謝謝你。”他說，“但我不能失去這份工作。”

“那就下次吧。”

“也許吧。”

艾黛爾賈特向他點點頭，繼續前進。當她意識到自己忘了問名字時，她已走過了好幾條街。有那麼一會兒，她想轉身回頭去問，但當她意識到那個人可能不想讓她在工作時打擾時，她停了下來。但她決定問問自己是否還能再見到他。

* * *

庫羅德和希爾妲朝廢棄的宮殿裡的劇院方向走去。他們早些時候就決定在這兒舉行『試鏡』。那裡很冷，很多人不喜歡去那裡，但更重要的是，阿德拉斯提亞的官員對那裏完全不聞不問。

庫羅德沒打算為其他事耽擱，但是——

“布雷達德家族真正的財產！我們有衣服、小飾品，還有許多東西！”

庫羅德的目光移到幾個人身上，他們在一些舊箱子上放著一些看起來很奇特的物品。他們有各種裝飾性的武器、戒指、銀器等等。

 _它們看起來的確足夠真實_ ，他一邊推測著，一邊走過去。

一個男人盯著賣家的東西看了一段時間，現在他揀起了一件物品。他對自己握在手上的東西感到驚訝。

“下面寫著第一個字母『D』！”那個男人抽氣說道。“這一定是帝彌托利王子的！這是個不得了的物件，我的朋友，我要買下它。”

“對不起，這是非賣品。這可是貨真價實的！我捨不得。”賣家大聲說。

“我們需要一些東西來說服伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵，那就是真正的他。”庫羅德向希爾妲解釋道，然後發聲引起賣家注意。“嘿，你好！那個音樂盒要兩罐豆子嗎？”

男人猶豫了一下，而後態度軟化下來。“成交。”

庫羅德把報酬交給了賣家，然後拿著音樂盒和希爾妲一起走了。他們一邊走，一邊想著怎麼打開這該死的東西。最終，他放棄了，而決定看看底部草草寫上的首字母。可能是假的，好吧。

“我們需要證件、機票，更不用說還要有膽量和布雷達德家族的最後一個成員越過邊境。”希爾妲指出。 “而且我們需要時間來教我們的『王子』如何成為一個王子。隨著所有邊境的封閉，我們可能沒有時間。”

“好吧，希爾妲，如果有人能做到的話，那就是你和我了。”

* * *

 _“_ _It_ _’_ _s a rumor, a legend, a mystery_

“這是個流言、一個傳說、一則謎

_Something whispered in an alleyway_

有人在小巷裡竊竊私語

_Or through a crack_

或穿過一條門縫

 _It_ _’_ _s a rumor that_ _’_ _s part of our history_ _”_

這則流言是我們歷史的一部分。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：我刪除了帝彌托利和艾黛爾賈特(Anastasia和Gleb)之間的浪漫暗示，因為他們是繼兄弟姐妹，我不討厭他們。不管怎樣，這個問題沒什麼好說的。對不起，它有點短，但它真的只是現在設置的東西。我最初是在晚上11點寫的，但後來又回來添加了一些東西。希望你喜歡並感謝你的閱讀。


	3. 另一段時光，另一個世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 庫羅德和希爾妲找到了他們的王子，艾黛爾賈特發現了更多的街談巷議。

“ _我_ 是帝彌托利 · 亞歷山大 · 布雷達德王子！”

庫羅德嘆了口氣，用手托著下巴。這是最後一次試鏡(在總共三次試鏡中)，他們都很 _糟糕_ 。他和希爾妲在這地區四處尋找藍眼睛的金髮男人，而他們在菲爾迪亞的大街上尋找現金、食物或任何其他人想要的東西。顯然，這是個糟糕的主意。

現在的試鏡者用一種無動於衷的眼神看著他，這種眼神可以和庫羅德的無動於衷相媲美。如果他嘗試過的話，也許這故事會很好。相反地，他在嚼口香糖。口香糖！在所有對白中，這傢伙不得不在每個單詞間停下來咀嚼。庫羅德想扔什麼東西，但他克制住了，閉上眼，深呼吸三次，然後睜開眼盯著那人。

“太好了， _太神奇了_ 。這個建議可能完全不靠譜，但如果你說話的時候不嚼口香糖 _會_ 怎麼樣呢？”庫羅德憤怒地說。

那人一氣之下，把口香糖吐到庫羅德的手裡，隨便地坐在那張舊沙發上。庫羅德非常肯定它曾是白色的。希爾妲盯著庫羅德，他幾乎可以聽到她在告訴他這個想法是愚蠢的，好像他還沒意識到這個事實。

“好吧，讓我們再試一次。”庫羅德說。

那人站了起來，開始說話。

“是我，帝彌托利•亞歷山大•布雷達德......失散多年的法嘉斯王子......你以為我死了，但我還活著......”

庫羅德甚至不知道這傢伙是表現出 _太_ 多的情感，還是完全沒有。然而，他能說的是，他面前的這人絕對是個註定要失敗的人。他給了這男人個直白地面無表情，然後吹開在他眼睛附近晃著的一搓頭髮。

“什麼？你並不是真的在聘僱一個演員？”這男人一邊為自己辯白、一邊走回去重新加入 _另外_ 兩個失敗的伙計。

“顯然不是。”希爾妲說，翻了翻白眼。

第一個站了起來，把手支在腰臀上。(他在試鏡時流了許多假哭的眼淚，以至於庫羅德開始擔心這個男人)。

“無論如何，這是違法的！冒充王室成員？而且，還是個死人？從某人身上榨取錢財？我們可以把你和你的這個小主意告訴阿德拉斯提亞的官員，你知道的。”那人威脅道。

另外兩人看著他，點了點頭。

“你們不會的。”庫羅德說。

“我們為什麼不呢？這是在浪費我們的時間，更不用說我們的錢了！”第一個試鏡者叫道。

庫羅德只是對他們露齒一笑。然後他繼續模仿把東西倒進飲料中，啜飲，然後向後倒下的動作。這不是一個完全空洞的威脅。他百分之百地願意在他們的食物中下毒，如果他們最終向官員舉報的話。只是輕微的胃毒，他不會殺死任何人。

男人們對他嗤之以鼻，然後轉身走出劇院，和古老的水流擦身而過，那水流現在看起來就要崩潰成千上萬片了。

希爾妲拍拍他的後背，他只想讓她結束他可憐的境況。

“你盡力了。”她說。

庫羅德呻吟著。“顯然還不夠。現在，我們怎麼才能找到帝彌托利呢？”

“給它些時間吧。”希爾妲溫和地說。“庫羅德，如果有人能搞出這樣的陰謀，那就是你。”

他甚至沒有爭論關於時間的部分，儘管他們都知道剩下的時間不多了。

“嘿，別把自己排除在外。”庫羅德說。“沒有你，我哪兒也去不了。”

庫羅德拿出昨天買的音樂盒，擺弄著它。他到現在還不知道它到底是怎麼開的。說真的，這是個音樂盒，怎麼就 _那麼_ 難打開呢？當他這樣那樣地扭轉它的時候，他讓自己的思緒漫遊。他是在雷斯塔同盟國讀書時認識希爾妲的。他曾經是，或直到現在仍是，一個用狡猾和迷人的微笑來隱藏自己的大師。人們似乎不斷地向庫羅德施加壓力，要求他公開自己的童年、他的父母、他在雷斯塔同盟國之前住的地方，以及他們能想到的一切。

然而，希爾妲從來沒有如此。不知怎麼的，這兩個人最終一同完成了大部分的課程。儘管她是出了名的懶惰，但他們很快就成了朋友。庫羅德不知道是什麼引起了他的興趣。也許是因為他們的狡猾或者命運(並不是說他讓那種東西控制了他的生活)，但有些事情發生了。從那以後，他們就形影不離了。

“如果你不小心的話，你會把它弄壞的。”希爾妲罵道，從他手裡搶過來，放在附近的一張小圓桌上。

“我打不開。”他抱怨道。

“它可能是假的。”她嘆了口氣，“我就知道。”

“你怎麼知道？”

“庫羅德。我做珠寶之類的東西，我知道我在說什麼。”

“隨你怎麼說，希爾妲。”

就在那一刻，有人敲了舞臺的大門。希爾妲和庫羅德交換了一個驚慌失措的眼神。他們請了一些熟人來傳播這個消息，讓更多的人來參加試鏡。但是那些“熟人”可能已經走了，把他們出賣給了阿德拉斯提亞的官員，或者，那些之前的“演員”終於放棄了、開始胡言亂語了。希望他能想出辦法毒死監獄裡的人。

“媽的。該死的、該死！”庫羅德瘋狂地低語。“有人告密了。”

“閉嘴。”希爾妲用毯子蓋住沙發，爬到下面，嘶嘶地說。“躲起來！”

庫羅德無法和她一起躲在沙發下面，只能蜷縮在一個散發著黴味和死臭味的大箱子後面。他用盡全部意志力才不吐出來。

 _我們會被扔進監獄的_ ，他想。

門喀拉一聲地打開了，緊跟著走近的腳步聲。庫羅德試圖盡可能安靜地移動他的身體，並向上凝視，看看他是否能認出是誰要把他們呈交上去。一隻孤獨的藍眼睛向下盯著他。

“搞什麼鬼？！”庫羅德吃驚地說。

“唔，你好，我在找庫羅德•馮•里剛。”

庫羅德在提到他的全名時幾乎驚慌失措。然而，在他做出逃跑的決定前，他要先審視這個人。金髮、藍眼、高個子，半張臉上纏著繃帶。從他的穿著來看，大概不是阿德拉斯提亞的官員。

“那就是我。”庫羅德小心翼翼地說。他的回答促使希爾妲探出她的頭，從她的藏身之處。“你需要什麼？”

男人似乎花了點時間整理思緒，與此同時，希爾妲已經完全從沙發下面鑽了出來。“我正在尋找離開公國的出境文件。”他說道。“我聽說你能幫忙。”

 _認真的？_ 庫羅德惱怒地想。 _我不只是發送出境的文件。_

“好的，當然可以，是的。出境文件並不是從樹上長出來的。”庫羅德說。“你知道的，對吧？”

“我有一點積蓄。”男人說。

庫羅德一邊坐下，一邊揉著太陽穴。“『一點點』無法讓你走得很遠。”

那人幾乎絕望地搖搖頭。

“我很努力工作，請你幫幫我。”

“努力做什麼工作，到底？”希爾妲插話道。

“現在是個清道夫。”

“ _清道夫_ ？好吧，當你說『一點錢』的時候，你實際上指的是『沒有錢』。”庫羅德說。他對指出這件事感到有點抱歉。

這名男子似乎越來越痛苦，因為他們繼續擊落他。

“我在亞利安羅德附近工作過，洗盤子。在那之前，是在洛貝家族領地附近的一家醫院。”他說。“請你一定要相信我——”

“哇，等一下。洛貝家族？離這裡有好一段距離阿。”庫羅德挑眉說道。

“是的，我知道。”那人回嘴道。“我從那邊走到這裡。”

“你走過來的！？”希爾妲驚叫道。

“我剛才就是這麼說的，是的。”他說。“我別無選擇。”

 _好吧_ ，庫羅德想， _這有點不對勁_ 。

“你在...... 逃離什麼？”庫羅德問。

那人搖了搖頭。“我沒有要 _逃避_ 任何人。我...... 在找人。我需要去一個地方，去東方。”

“好吧，請便，你可以越過邊境。這比申請文件要容易。”庫羅德說。“如果你下半輩子被槍擊或關進監獄，不要怪我們。”

希爾妲哼了一聲，男人攥緊了拳頭。他的眼睛向下凝視，似乎時而清晰時而模糊。

“我不笨，也不瘋狂。”過了一會兒他說。“你為什麼不幫我？”

“嗯...... 你不是我們真正需要的人。”希爾妲說。

“而你需要 _誰_ ？”

庫羅德和希爾妲交換了一個眼神。

“據我們所知，這個人可能根本就不存在。”

過了一會兒，庫羅德意識到這個人正逐漸沉入他周圍的環境。當然，這是一個宮殿，但是充滿黴菌、老鼠滋生的一個。他的表情中有一些陌生的情感，是庫羅德無法準確指出的。

“你沒事吧？”庫羅德問。

這個男人驚訝地抬起頭來，顯然突然被從他的思緒中驚醒。

“我只是...... 我想我以前來過這裡。”他說，聲音中流露出一種奇怪的、無法辨認的情緒。“為了一齣劇？”

“嗯，這是一個劇院。這就是它們的用途。”庫羅德說。“確切地說，是在布雷達德的過去宮殿裡的那個。 它相當有名。現在這裡什麼都沒有，除非你喜歡看蜘蛛織網之類的東西。”

那個人似乎根本沒有聽到他說的話。“我記得...... 人們。朋友？他們人很好......”

“喂？回到地球，不管你叫什麼？”希爾妲說著，朝那傢伙的臉上揮了揮手。當她沒有得到任何回應時，她問：“他還好嗎？”

 _這到底是怎麼回事_ ，庫羅德想。“他有妄想症還是什麼的，我不知道！”

這傢伙的腳搖晃得很危險。“我記得...... 音樂和笑聲......”

“在他摔倒前讓他坐下！”希爾妲大聲說。

他們兩人共同努力才把他推到舊沙發上坐下。對於一個看起來快要昏倒的人來說，他是非常強壯的。

“你還好嗎？你需要食物嗎？水？”希爾妲又試了一次，但是沒有用。“庫羅德！在我們有一具屍體前，給他點什麼吧！”

庫羅德不可思議地盯著她。

“快去！”

在希爾妲的命令下，他離開了房間。總是讓他做所有的工作，嗯？

* * *

希爾妲盯著坐在她這輩子見過最噁心沙發上的那個男人，慢慢把一隻手放在他的肩膀上，似乎奏效了，這讓她感到驚訝。他使勁退縮，她迅速移開了她的手。然後，他眼睛的雲霧散開，緩慢地眨著，好似剛從沉睡中醒來。他轉向她。

“哦...... 我道歉。”他慢吞吞地說。“特別感謝你的好意。”

希爾妲挑出了那句“ _不像你的朋友_ ”。

“不客氣，我想。”她說。“不要對庫羅德太苛刻，我們不得不對尋求我們幫助的陌生人持懷疑態度。我們最近陷入了困境。”

男人盯著她，“誰不是呢？”

 _這是真的_ ，希爾妲想。她還沒來得及回答，庫羅德就拿回了幾周前吃過的陳舊麵包(也許如果庫羅德沒有交出最後兩罐豆子，他們就不需要吃那噁心的麵包)和一杯水，看起來比較安全能喝。

她看著這個男人吃東西，在她心裡，她覺得這個男人有些特別。

“庫羅德，也許我們該給他一個機會。”她說。

庫羅德看著她，臉上寫滿了驚訝。他張開嘴想說點什麼，可能是表示抗議，但希爾妲肯定地看了他一眼。他嘆了口氣，放棄了他將要說的一切。希爾妲轉向那個男人。

“我是希爾妲。”她說。“你的名字......？”

“實際上，我真的不知道。”那個男人說。

“這是什麼意思？”庫羅德問道。這個話題激起了他的好奇心。

“嗯，在醫院裡，他們給我起了個名字『迪瑪(Dima)』或『 _迪瑪邱卡_ ( _Dimochka_ )』(譯按：Dimitri的愛稱)，護士們喜歡這麼稱呼。我不知道我的真名是什麼......有人告訴我我得了失憶症。”他回答。“即使是現在......過了這麼長時間，我也沒有回想起什麼。”

“你還記得什麼嗎？”

迪瑪目光呆滯，早前的陌生情緒又重現眼前。庫羅德驚慌了一下，以為他又要開始失去意識了。但是相反，迪馬搖搖頭，掙脫出來。他的眼睛是清晰的，但情緒仍然沉重地徘徊在他的表情上。

“嗯，我記得一些事情...... ”

他告訴他們在醫院醒來的故事。護士們說他是怎樣被發現的，渾身是血，幾乎凍死在雪地裡。他醒來的時候沒有名字，沒有記憶，也沒有財產。他們是如何給他起名字的。他是如何從洛貝領地來到這裡，盡可能多的工作，睡在樹林裡和露宿街頭。

他告訴他們，當他做夢時，他聽到尖叫聲，醒來時嘴裡有煙灰的味道。然而...... 他也夢到他不記得曾經有過的朋友，以及一個並非他真正叔叔的叔叔。他在菲爾迪亞東部度過了夏季的幾個月，他記得有人告訴他去那裡。

迪瑪把頭轉向庫羅德，眼中充滿怨恨。

“你不明白，任何一件事。不知道自己是誰是什麼感覺。”他冷冷地說。“晚上睡覺的時候，被各種陌生的話語聲追逐。我只有這些了，我想知道我是誰。隨便你怎麼取笑，但我知道有人在東方等著我。我願意不惜一切代價前往那裡。”

庫羅德身上的某些東西似乎已經醒覺。希爾妲知道他眼中流露出的那種神情，他正在權衡自己的選擇。

“好的——，希爾妲和我正好也要去拜訪一下伏拉魯達力烏斯領地的某個人。”他說著，臉上露出了他那迷人的微笑。“我想我們可以幫你。”

* * *

坐在辦公桌前，艾黛爾賈特嘆了口氣。人們在辦公室裡快速移動、整理文件、打電話、寫報告。一個高個子男人輕快地向她走來，臉上露出輕蔑的表情。

“修伯特。”她笑著說，“有什麼需要我注意的嗎？”

“很不幸的，是的。”修伯特說，轉身示意身後的三個人進去。“另一份關於布雷達德家族的報告。”

艾黛爾賈特又發出一聲嘆息。這已不是第一次有人走進她的辦公室，報告說看到了死去的王子或者其他什麼。

“那好吧。”她說，眼睛望著那三個男人。“繼續。我們非常重視這問題。”

* * *

“我告訴你，這個人 _根本_ 不是布雷達德。我可以成為一位比那個清道夫更有說服力的帝彌托利王子！”其中一個大叫道。

“他的名字叫迪馬。”另一個人告訴她。

正如艾黛爾賈特所預料的，更多的街談巷議，又一個冒牌貨。

“謝謝。”她直截了當地說。

他們都盯著她看。

“那麼，您打算做點什麼嗎？”第三個人問。

“我聽了你們的閑話。我會按照 _我認為_ 合適的方式做 _我的工作_ 。現在，走吧。”

男人們交換了一個眼神，顯然對被她打發走感到冒犯。

“不要把我的時間浪費在各種流言閑話上。如果再一次發生，你們 _會_ 知道後果。”艾黛爾賈特警告道，頭抬向修伯特，修伯特臉上帶著一絲獰笑。

他們轉身逃跑了。

她嘆了口氣，修伯特離開辦公室時向她點了點頭。另一個以假裝死人為樂的人。對她來說，這只代表著另一份報告要提交，另一個人要拘留。

這些人什麼時候才能接受王子已經死了的事實？

* * *

第二天，他們清理了布雷達德宮殿裡一個相當寬敞的房間。庫羅德在另一個房間裡發現了一塊大黑板，讓迪馬幫忙把它拖了進來。他還買了一本關於布雷達德家族歷史的書，當他們尋找張羅著下周的食物時。希爾妲曾為此責備過他，但是當談到王國的(前)王室時，他們兩個都不是專家，所以這是必要的購買，謝天謝地。他們把失憶症的事情搞得一團糟。這是個完美的藉口，來解釋為什麼這位所謂的王子無法清楚記住所有的事。但他們仍要教會他是誰。

現在，迪馬正盯著他們，他眼中有個不言而喻的問題。庫羅德清了清嗓子，對著黑板做了個手勢。

“好吧。”他開始說。“我希望你已經準備好成為王子帝彌托利•亞歷山大•布雷達德(Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd)。”

迪瑪雙臂交叉，怒視著他。

他抗議道：“我已準備好去發現真正的自己，而不是 _謊稱_ 一個不是真正的自己。”

庫羅德舉起雙臂，以示和平。“嘿，現在，這不是一個謊言。”他說( _這是_ )。“我們也會幫助你找到真相。但是一件一件來！”

迪馬嘆了口氣，沒有進一步抗議，但他的眼神仍充滿懷疑和不信任。

“伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵是藍貝爾國王最好的朋友。如果他認出你是他朋友的兒子，希爾妲和我就發財了！”庫羅德說。“幸福美滿的結局，結束。”

“而如果他認不出來的話—”

“如果真是這樣，那就糟糕了！我們的錯誤。我們只是以為你是帝彌托利，把你帶到他面前是我們的職責。沒問題，對吧？”

庫羅德內心深處知道這是個問題。他們可能最終只能用他們所有的資金去獲得必要的文件和出境的票券。隨著邊境對那些想要離開公國的人關閉，這些物件的價格不斷上漲。即使他們出得去，得不到資金，他們實際上也沒辦法找到住的地方，沒有食物吃。迪瑪仍然懷疑地盯著他，庫羅德知道他必須以某種方式安撫他，否則這個計畫又會陷入僵局。

“還有，”他迅速補充道。“你能去到你想去的地方，我們也會一起前往，一切都會好起來的。”

片刻的沉默，無數情感閃過迪馬的眼神。他抬起頭，帶著堅決，清了清嗓子。

“我從哪裡開始呢？”他問道。

“好吧。”希爾妲說，“你能做什麼呢？”

“……清掃街道？”

 _我們還有很多工作要做_ ，庫羅德想。

* * *

這對他們三個來說都是一次學習的經歷。庫羅德從沒真正學過許多貴族的舞蹈或禮儀。希爾妲有過這樣的經歷，但庫羅德懷疑她是否真的那麼在乎。她是那種不會去上課的人，不管她受到多大的壓力。

他們教導迪瑪，他——帝彌托利——是如何出生在猛烈寒冬的襲擊下，以及，王國是如何溺愛這位已強壯到足以撕扯掉他的填充動物玩偶四肢的王室新成員。

他們告訴他關於他的父親——國王藍貝爾和他的叔叔魯弗斯。關於科爾娜莉亞夫人，她帶來了治癒他出生後不久傳播的可怕疾病的方法，還有國王的第一任妻子，他的母親，她已死於這種疾病。關於帕特麗西雅夫人，她來自帝國，國王愛上了她。

他們發現了一個關於王子曾送給一名年輕女孩一把匕首作為禮物的故事。菲爾迪亞人似乎都知道這個故事，並把它當作某種內部笑話。

他們教他認識伏拉魯達力烏斯大人，他年輕時每天早上都帶他騎馬。還有伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵的兒子們。年長的那個，年幼的那位總是敬慕的騎士。顯然，小兒子年輕時因為愛哭而出名。還有賈拉提雅伯爵的女兒，她是公爵大兒子的未婚妻，以及，馬格雷夫•戈迪耶的兒子，被認為是宮殿裡所有女侍的公認威脅。

目前，庫羅德和希爾妲正在教他禮儀。如何正確地吃飯，跳華爾滋，以及——

“抬頭。你現在是王子了，不是清道夫了！”希爾妲喊道。

迪馬走著，盡力昂起頭，帶著自信和說服力地走著。然而，它看起來相當笨拙與僵硬，他羞怯地搖搖頭。

“我道歉。”迪馬說。“我不太擅長這個。”

“這就是你學習的原因。”希爾妲打消了疑慮。“站直！肩膀抬高。再高點！”

整整花了半個小時，但迪馬已掌握了訣竅，他看起來不再像冰上的長頸鹿。大部分都是迪瑪在模仿希爾妲，就像一隻小鴨子。他們甚至花更多時間教他如何正確地鞠躬。庫羅德也嘗試了一些，甚至迪瑪也嘲笑他。這很傷人。

只試了三次，迪瑪就近乎完美地鞠躬了。對他們所有人來說，這都是一個驚喜。

 _他要麼學得非常快_ ，庫羅德若有所思地想。 _或者他以前也這麼幹過。_

接下來是用餐禮儀。庫羅德很高興他們在廢棄宮殿裡有這麼多多餘的銀器，因為那裡有一堆彎曲的或直接被 _弄壞_ 的破碎餐具正慢慢增長。希爾妲不得不一直責備他把手肘放在桌子上。

一堂課接一堂課，一個主題接著一個主題，一個問題接著一個問題。另一個家庭成員，另一種跳舞的方式，另一種打招呼的方式。

庫羅德知道他們可能把迪馬累翻了，但他們必須盡快。

“我們能不能在這之後休息一下？”迪瑪疲憊地問道。

“也許等你不再砸碎銀器的時候。”庫羅德回答。

迪瑪嘆了口氣。他們最終結束了餐桌禮儀課程，決定他僅要確保在切肉的時候不會把用來固定肉的叉子給弄彎就好。

* * *

現在，他們坐在黑板前，黑板上寫滿了王室成員的名字。

“你叔叔？”

“伊哈大公琉法司•布雷達德。”

“繼母？”

“帕特麗西雅•馮•亞蘭德爾，來自帝國。”

“最好的朋友？”

“我有三個——”

“錯了。”庫羅德打斷道，“這是——”

迪瑪的目光擋住了他的視線。當他說到他最好的朋友(或朋友們)是誰(或者曾經是誰)的時候，他的聲音中有些東西是如此確定，以至於庫羅德不想再進一步提出反對了。

“我想休息一下。你把我累壞了。”迪瑪抗議道。“我做的每件小事你都挑剔。”

希爾妲和庫羅德憂心忡忡地相互打量著。他們需要迪馬的 _心甘情願_ 。事實上，這些課程發生在他的工作輪班之間並沒有幫助，但他們也需要從他的工作中得到錢。

希爾妲走到迪馬身邊，把手放在他的肩膀上。他畏縮了一下，但過了一會兒似乎放鬆了下來。

“我知道這很難。”她說。“相信我，我討厭這種東西！工作 _糟透了_ ，所有這些課程都超級無聊。但如果我們不這麼做，我們就會被困在這裡。如果這能讓我感到安慰的話，我不介意再休息幾天。”

她說這話的時候看著庫羅德。

“當然。”他緩和了一下。“但我們還有這堂課要完成，所以，如果你準備好了，讓我們重新開始。”

“我準備好了。”迪馬說。他們開始對他的繼母進行深入的了解。當希爾妲解釋王后的個性以及她個人對法嘉斯人民的興趣是多麼地少時，迪馬傾身點了點頭，眉毛皺了起來。

“我記得她喜歡縫紉？”他插嘴道。

 _這不是我們教他的東西_ ，庫羅德驚訝地想。 _或者，是這樣？呃_ 。

* * *

他們三個在一起跳舞。庫羅德正在盡最大努力不讓自己在這方面表現糟糕。他以前從沒真正跳過芙朵拉的舞。它們與他成長過程中所瞭解的東西非常不同，更加生硬和正式。

他踩了希爾妲的腳，希爾妲也踩了他的腳作為報復。就在他準備報仇的時候，迪馬也踩到了他的腳。他臉上露出得意的笑容，很快他們就開始試圖踩對方的腳。庫羅德和迪馬都忘記了他們的尷尬，這只是他們三個人在跳舞，沒有計劃、陰謀、或假裝是一個失散多年的王子。

突然，希爾妲笑了，後退了一點，只剩下他和迪馬在跳舞。庫羅德注視著迪瑪的眼睛，他們兩人都不想踩對方的腳趾。

他聽到自己的心在胸口跳動。

然後，希爾妲回來了，她的眼睛閃著光，臉上露出得意的微笑。他們三個人在一起跳舞，感覺就像跳了幾個小時，一切都感覺很 _對_ 。

* * *

很快地，迪馬就能熟練地向他們滔滔不絕地講述事實。某種程度上，他已掌握了跳舞的訣竅。他還是有點笨手笨腳，但他通過考驗了。大多數時候，他切肉時不會折斷或彎曲什麼東西。

迪馬現在獨自坐在他們搭建的臨時書桌前，再一次閱讀課本，儘管他現在並不需要這麼做。

 _他出生在這個季節最嚴重的暴風雪中_ ，他讀著。有些東西在內心激蕩，但迪瑪說不出它是什麼。某個地方少了一條線索。但是他越來越接近了，他知道的。

* * *

 _“_ _I_ _’_ _ve seen flashes of fire_

我看見過火光

_Heard the echo of screams_

聽見過尖叫的回聲

_But I still have this faith_

但我仍然有這個信念

 _In the truth of my dreams_ _”_

在我夢中的真實

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 希望你喜歡這更長的一章。它涵蓋了從《我的夢想(In My Dreams)》到《學會做它(Learn to Do It)》。《我的夢想(In My Dreams)》是經典的『我渴望』歌曲。就是《報童傳奇》(Newsies，音樂劇，敘述在1899年紐約一群報童對抗大財團的故事)的《聖達菲》(Santa Fe)裡的和絃進程，只不過，是一個失憶的俄羅斯女孩在唱歌。還有，很抱歉總是談論音樂劇的事情，但如果有一首歌是給庫羅德和希爾妲的，那就是《真愛無盡》(Tuck Everlasting，音樂劇)的《好哥們》(Partners in Crime)。 我不知道你現在是否知道，但我是個徹頭徹尾的戲劇小孩。  
> 我用了『迪瑪』這個名字，因為它基本上是『安娜塔西亞』中的『安雅』，但是用來代替『帝彌托利』，這個稱呼更貼切(它甚至不是個真正的名字)。好吧。我不想離風花雪月太遠，所以我沒有選擇一個完全不同的名字。『迪瑪邱卡(Dimochka)』就像是俄語的說法，我覺得俄語很酷，所以我引用了一點。


	4. 自豪而重要的使命

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾黛爾賈特和迪瑪再次相遇。庫羅德和迪瑪在街上閒逛了一會兒。;)

_白色。在他身邊打轉，把他凍得要死。隨著風力不斷增強，飛雪越來越接近，他的周圍覆蓋著一層冰霜。雪輕輕地一碰，就變成一種刺痛。他耳朵裡風的呼嘯聲使他頭暈目眩。他不能動，不能坐起來，也不能側身翻身。_

_然而，即使透過暴風雪，他也能依稀聽到風中傳來的尖叫聲。_

_神秘的嚎叫聲越來越大，雪變成了灰燼，這時，他意識到那個尖叫的人就是他。_

_他尖叫得更大聲了。_

* * *

_嗒_ ， _嗒_ ， _嗒_ 。

鋼筆敲擊指關節的聲音，她用這個來克制自己不要把電話扔到房間另一邊。

 _我真的痛恨這份工作_ ，艾黛爾賈特想，盯著辦公室窗外的城市。

“我告訴你，一切都 _很好_ 。”她對著電話說。“人們正在失去抗爭的意願，尤其是在冬季...... 一切都在控制之中...... 謝謝，再見。”

到目前為止，艾黛爾賈特已接到無數次這樣的電話。來自帝國的貴族們打電話問她在公國做什麼。由於王室家族被殺後發生的抗爭和起義，許多人懷疑她是否有能力鞏固該地區的穩定。艾黛爾賈特明白，真的，她明白，但是她倒是要看看這些自私自利的貴族中，有哪個能努力做得比她更好。

通往她辦公室的門打開了，她從沉思中走了出來。她沒有回頭，但當她知道進來的人是修伯特時，她就沒必要回頭了。

“我找到了我們最新的假王子。”修伯特說。雖然她看不見他，但艾黛爾賈特知道他臉上有一絲假笑。

“很好。謝謝你，修伯特。”她真誠地說。他讓她的工作輕鬆多了。

接著是更多的腳步聲，但她仍然背對著門口，把目光聚焦在窗戶上。這有點尷尬，但她已在腦子裡計畫好要對這人說什麼了。

“菲爾迪亞是個可愛的城市。”艾黛爾賈特開始說。“這麼多人住在這裡，為他們的未來和家庭努力工作。不是每個人都希望為改善這個社會而努力工作，這是一種恥辱。但是，唉，我想如果我不必和那些麻煩製造者打交道的話，我的工作可能會相當平凡。有意思的是，有些人，比如你自己，我猜想，認為他們可以不受懲罰地阻礙公國的未來。”

艾黛爾賈特轉過身，睜大眼睛看著被帶進來的人。是 _他_ 。清道夫。在兩邊各有一名警衛的陪同下，他看上去明顯感到困惑和不安。她確信，如果他願意的話，他可以從他們的手臂中掙脫出來。事實上，很容易。但是他似乎沒有反抗，這對她來說是好事。她揮手要求遣散警衛，但修伯特滑了回去，從門口的陰影中觀察談話的進展。

“是你。”艾黛爾賈特指出。

“...... 為什麼把我帶到這裡來？”

“我相信你已經知道了。真是太遺憾了，你正在做誠實、努力的工作。你沒有必要冒充王室成員。”艾黛爾賈特說。“我從來沒有停止過在街上尋找你。你從來不接受我的提議。”

這個人看起來... 不錯。她又眯起眼睛看了看報告，說出了報告的名字， _迪瑪_ 。他右臉上的繃帶還在，不過看來是最近換的。

艾黛爾賈特試圖讓自己看起來不那麼嚇人。“你的名字是迪瑪，對嗎？”

她不需要真的問，但這是禮貌。他點了點頭。艾黛爾賈特伸出一隻手。

“我是艾黛爾賈特•馮•弗雷斯貝爾古。我在這裡工作，改善公國和公國人民的生活。”她伸手，他沒有握住她的手。是時候採取不同方法了。“如果這有點...... 讓人困惑，我很抱歉。但是相信我，沒有必要緊張，真的！請坐，我保證不咬人。”

艾黛爾賈特捕捉到了迪瑪嘴角上最暗淡的微笑。他蒼白的眼睛裡閃爍著某種情感，但它來得快去得也快。他握著她的手，在他們放開手之前，她發現他在微微地顫抖。

“哦！你在發抖......”她指出。“需要茶——”

“罪名是什麼？”迪瑪在椅子上坐下時打斷了她的話。

“沒有。”艾黛爾賈特說，不屑地擺了擺手。“我發現自己不喜歡向努力謀生的辛勤工作人們收費。”

“哦...... 謝謝......？”

“但我必須警告你，這種幼稚的假扮遊戲該結束了。”

他的表情扭曲了一下，變得冷淡了許多。“你在說什麼？”

“假裝是王子。如果你是那種幼稚地扮演那角色的人，你很快就會死去，帝國不願意半途而廢。”艾黛爾賈特警告道，她希望他能注意到這一點。

“我看不出有什麼壞處。每個人都想成為另一個人...... 我看不出這有什麼問題，即使你刻意地談論這事。”他表示。

“迪瑪。如果你想繼續你的小詭計，他們會 _在你頭上留下一個洞_ 。”艾黛爾賈特警告說。“布雷達德家族已經消失了。帝國確保了這一點。我的母親... 她自己也在那裡。”

迪瑪的眼睛睜得大大的，呼吸急促。他用力搖晃著，開始站起來。“我不想聽這個，求你了。”

“她做了她必須做的，我的母親...... ”

“請...... ”他絕望地說，但似乎失去了逃跑的意願，又坐了下來。艾黛爾賈特無法判斷她是否在幻想，但似乎迪瑪發抖的更厲害了。

“菲爾迪亞的人們喜歡編造他們的故事，我每次走在街上都能聽到他們的聲音。關於一個王子還活著的傳言，布雷達德家族唯一的倖存者。他們的行為就好像我沒有聽到他們。但我遇到過很多自稱是帝彌托利王子的人，對他們來說，下場往往不是很好。如果幸運的話，他們會被關進監獄。”

她沒有提到那些不幸的案例。

“這相當愚蠢。”艾黛爾賈特繼續說道。“那天我去那裡是因為我舅父的緣故。我母親，我已經很多年沒見過她了。她住在宮殿裡。但是那天早上，我舅父拉著我的手，把我帶到窗前......”

* * *

_“艾黛爾賈特，看吶。”亞蘭德爾說，指著窗外的世界。艾黛爾賈特猛地把手抽開，然後把目光轉向窗戶。城市中心上空煙霧繚繞。如果她是對的，那就是王宮。_

_“那裡到底發生了什麼事_ _？_ _”她冷冷地問道。_

 _亞蘭德爾_ 笑著，他那同樣紫色的眼睛呈現出一種黑暗卻又高興的神情。

_“你的母親已完成了她的工作。”_

_艾黛爾賈特想把她舅父的眼睛挖出來，但她打開窗戶，把窗戶推開。宮殿一定比她想像的要近，因為她必須捂住嘴以免咳嗽。_

_…_ _但是透過煙霧和槍聲，她聽到了他們。聽到了他們的尖叫聲。_

_聽到了隨之而來的寂靜。_

_她闔上了窗戶。_

* * *

“我不知道母親的命運是什麼，我再也沒見過她。她可能已經死了。”艾黛爾賈特低聲說。“但是舅父告訴我她是在『為國家服務』，我當時認為他很愚蠢。但是現在，也許他是對的，看看公國。”

她聽到迪瑪坐的椅子木扶手傳來破裂的聲音，但她繼續說。

“這裡沒有布雷達德的容身之處，所做的一切都是為了人民。”艾黛爾賈特說，努力讓自己的聲音充滿自信。 她向旁邊望去。“但如果是我——如果是我拿著槍——我會扣動扳機嗎？”

艾黛爾賈特搖搖頭，趕走那些幼稚的想法。“糾纏於這些事是沒有用的。但我希望你能明白，你想成為王子的小小幻想會帶來什麼。”

迪瑪站了起來，走向她。

“謝謝你的警告。”他說。

她盯著他。那只眼睛... 好熟悉。那是很久以前她認識的一個人。艾黛爾賈特一定讓他很緊張，因為他很快補充道：“我上班要遲到了。對不起，我得走了。”

“再見，迪瑪。”她說，抓住他的胳膊，在他轉身要離開時。“小心點。要 _非常_ 小心。”

火一被撲滅，艾黛爾賈特的舅父就帶她去了宮殿。舞會大廳周圍的許多房間都被煙熏得面目全非，除了彈孔和破碎的玻璃，其他的幾乎都沒有動過。她看到藍貝爾國王頭上的洞，腦漿濺在精緻繁複花紋的地板上。她踩過了那些被燒焦的、七零八落的士兵、女侍、廚師和守衛的屍體。然而，有兩個她從未見過。

* * *

法嘉斯的太陽已經下山。菲爾迪亞的人民領取他們的工資，讓他們的孩子上床睡覺。街道相對安靜，除了，嗯——

“庫羅德，他們知道了。她的名字是艾黛爾賈特。”迪瑪驚恐地瞪大眼睛，嘶嘶地對他說。

庫羅德突然停止了腳步。不是因為迪瑪說了什麼，而是因為他們面前的三個人，被附近一個燃燒桶發出的微弱光芒照亮。

“庫羅德！好——久不見了。”其中一個人含糊地說道，他們喝醉了。

“庫羅德？”迪瑪低聲說。如果庫羅德夠高的話，他可能會站在迪瑪面前。但這真的沒有意義，不是嗎？當迪瑪 _至少_ 高了一個頭的時候就不是了。

“還以為你已經在伏拉魯達力烏斯了呢。”另一個醉醺醺地譏笑道。

 _很好_ ，庫羅德想， _正是我需要的_ 。

“泥拋棄了哥納利爾小姐？或者，等等，她拋棄你了嗎？”第三個說，毒液在他的聲音裡流淌。

“看來他找了個替代品。”第一個人竊笑，指著迪瑪。

“哇！”庫羅德說。 _我希望如此。等等，不，停_ _——_ ，“不是那樣的。”

當然，他對男人和女人都有興趣。這不是什麼大秘密，但他還是不喜歡他們暗示的東西。

“看起來像金髮的帝彌托利王子。”一個男人慢吞吞地說。“你認為庫羅德會拜倒在他褲底下嗎？我打賭會的！”

他的狐群狗友們發出一陣喧鬧的笑聲。庫羅德只是瞪著眼睛，抓住迪瑪的手，轉身離開那裡，但當其中一人直接擋在他們路中間時，他停了下來。

“啊，庫羅德小子，你為什麼不邀請我們一起去呢？”

“來吧，庫羅德，就像從前一樣！”

庫羅德翻翻白眼。他剛到菲爾迪亞的時候就認識他們了，那時事情還沒完全變得一團糟。他不再和他們一起是有原因的。一隻手拉了拉他，讓他不再胡思亂想。

“庫羅德，我們走吧。”迪瑪說，語氣中明顯帶著厭惡。

“太完美了， _公主_ ？”其中之一嘲笑。“跳支舞怎麼樣？”

突然，庫羅德被一個男人從迪瑪身邊拉走。他不太擔心迪瑪，即使這些人認為他很擔心。這是 _迪瑪_ 。他目睹過迪瑪 _不小心_ 把刀子折成了兩半。但他真的不喜歡被粗暴對待，尤其不喜歡這男人呼吸在他脖子上的氣味。其他人似乎認為他們已把迪瑪困在燃燒桶的角落裡，但迪瑪旋身，伸手向後抓出桶裡的木棍。然後他揮舞起來。

它直接敲上其中一個男人的鼻子，發出令人作嘔的 _砸爛聲_ 。庫羅德不是個虐待狂，但是這有點性感。另一個把迪瑪圍到角落的男人，試圖悄悄地襲擊他的盲點，但迪瑪又一次舉起了棍子，用一種完全知道自己在做什麼的人的技巧來揮動它。第二個傢伙痛苦地嚎叫著跑開了，似乎是夾著尾巴落荒而逃。庫羅德轉過身來，一腳踹向身後那傢伙的肋骨上。那傢伙向後摔倒，頭撞在路邊石上。

 _哎喲_ ，庫羅德得意洋洋地想。

他轉向迪瑪，挑起一邊眉毛，這讓他印象深刻。“那麼，你是從哪學會用 _那樣的_ 棍子打人的？”

庫羅德向第一個人打了個手勢，那個人正在咒駡，他緊緊抓住自己受傷的鼻子，努力不讓血流出來。這沒有用，它只是從他的手腕上滴下來。迪瑪對庫羅德的讚揚傻笑了一下，然後轉向那個男人，又舉起了棍子。一眨眼的功夫，這傢伙就跑到他朋友身邊，抓住他的腿，把他拖走了，身後留下一串血跡。

庫羅德不得不用力把迪瑪往後拉，以阻止他追著去確認那些男人不會忘掉被完全羞辱的感覺。他藍色的眼睛裡有點兒狂野，但考慮到所有的事情，庫羅德真的不能責怪他。

“讓我們冷靜一下。你把他們打得落花流水，我相信他們會記住很長一段時間的。”庫羅德一邊說，一邊拍著迪瑪的背。

迪瑪翻翻白眼，但相當放鬆，扔下他臨時選擇的武器。“回答你的問題，這對我來說是自然而然的。即使未曾學過...... 你不可能簡單地穿越王國——呃，公國——而不知道如何打斷老鼠的鼻子...... 你很容易學會它。”

 _哈，我希望如此_ ，庫羅德想。他坐在附近的長凳上，無視他所坐的石頭有多冰冷。他拍了拍身邊空著的位置，迪瑪走過來坐下。

“事實上，並不是這樣。我...... 不是本地人。”庫羅德開始說道。“我母親放棄了她的姓氏，和我父親私奔了。他不是芙朵拉人。在我成長的地方，有許多人認為我的存在本身就是一種冒犯。”

迪瑪凝視著他，好奇心充滿了他孤獨的眼睛。“哦？你怎麼來的？到芙朵拉，當然。”

庫羅德聳了聳肩。“我來到雷斯塔同盟國上學。事實上，我就是在那裡認識希爾妲的。這是我第二次來芙朵拉，但那是另一個故事了。我和祖父住了一段時間，他對我繼承家族姓氏或其他什麼的特別生氣，他斷然拒絕了我。”

迪瑪皺眉。“我不認為因為一個人的出身而拒絕他，有什麼榮譽可言。”

“是的，但不幸的是，世界上這樣想的人並不多。我在學校裡有幾個朋友，但希爾妲真的很特別，她從來不關心我是從哪裡來的。所以，我們畢業後，我不想回老家，但我也不想和我祖父待在一起。於是，我和希爾妲一起來到了王國。”

迪瑪專心地聽著，庫羅德不喜歡人們用像血統這樣平庸的事物來評判他。他不怎麼講這個故事，但是…

“成長對我來說不容易。我的身體不強壯，也沒有威脅性，而且我絕對不擅長保護自己。所以，我想出了一些計策。我記得有一次，一個商人因為我靠近他的車而對我大喊大叫，罵了我幾句髒話。所以，我在他賣的一些食物上塗了一些溫和的胃藥。不用說，他很快就失去了生意。”

這讓迪瑪笑了。這不是嘲笑，但庫羅德會接受他所能得到的。他們沉默了一會兒，迪瑪似乎在琢磨他的話。“你父母什麼都沒做？”

“哈，不可能。他們喋喋不休地說什麼『庫羅德必須學會保護自己』之類的話。所以我就這麼做了。以我自己獨特的方式。”庫羅德告訴他。“聽起來我應該討厭我的出生地，是吧？但我沒有。我從來沒有。我喜歡那個地方，但是，我想看到一個像我這樣的孩子不會被他們的家拒絕的世界。現在也是。這是我一個很大的夢想。”

“嗯，我覺得這是個不錯的夢想。”

庫羅德站了起來，把手臂伸到頭上。他向迪瑪伸出了手。“我說，如果帝彌托利王子這件事真的管用，你願意幫我實現我的夢想嗎？”

“我想我樂意的。”迪瑪笑著握住他的手說。這需要很大的努力，但庫羅德設法表現得不像個白痴似地，當他拉起迪瑪時。

 _我的祖父可能已經死了_ ，庫羅德突然意識到。

“哦，我的哀悼......？”迪瑪遲疑地說。

“我大聲說出來了，不是嗎？”庫羅德嘆了口氣，揉了揉太陽穴。“哦，好吧。但是，我不會為此哭泣。從來沒有親近過他。”

“我想我們在這裡都沒有家人。”迪瑪若有所思地說。

“我想是的。”庫羅德表示同意。“哦！我知道。跟我說說那條狗怎麼樣？那隻毛茸茸的大傢伙？”

“哦，我記得它的名字叫阿瑞德巴爾？”

“是嗎？”

“每當我和別人打架時，她都會讓我緊緊地抱住她。我愛她。”

迪瑪那只孤獨的眼睛顫抖著，凝視著庫羅德，臉上露出茫然的神色。他說話的時候聲音突然變了，他似乎在搖擺，就像他們第一次見面時那樣。庫羅德小心翼翼地把手放在迪瑪的肩上。

“繼續說。”庫羅德溫和地說。“我在聽。”

“我不能，我...... ”

庫羅德決定不強迫迪瑪繼續重溫他腦子裡發生的事情。這一刻的某些東西感覺難以置信的... 柔軟。而且很悲傷。他把手從迪瑪的肩膀上抽回來，伸進他的包包裡。

“閉上雙眼，呃，眼睛。”

“什麼？”迪瑪問，轉向他。

“照做就是了。”迪瑪照做了。“伸出你的手。”

庫羅德把他買來的音樂盒放在迪瑪手裡。

“睜開眼睛。”庫羅德說，“這是你的。”

迪瑪的眼睛慢慢睜開，低頭看著手中的音樂盒。

“這是什麼？”

“一個音樂盒。”

“哦...... 真漂亮。”

“它壞了，或者是假的。這該死的東西打都打不開。”庫羅德嗤之以鼻地說。

迪瑪帶著孩子般的驚奇盯著它。他看起來很緊張，庫羅德意識到這可能是因為他害怕打破它。然後，他輕輕翻轉它，以他能做到的盡可能謹慎對待脆弱物品的方式，他轉動底部一次，兩次，三次。頂部突然打開，露出中間的兩個人影，隨著輕柔的音樂聲充滿他們的耳朵，慢慢地開始旋轉。

“搞什麼——？！”庫羅德吃驚地說。“你怎麼把它打開的？我已經試了好幾個星期了。迪瑪？嘿，怎麼了？”

* * *

_菲爾迪亞的街道，庫羅德，一切都消散而去了。_

_他抬頭看著一個女人，淡棕色的頭髮盤成一個雍容的髮髻。她淡紫色的眼睛裡充滿了溫暖，她輕輕地對他唱著歌。但是她沒有看他。她的目光從窗戶移開，看向他身後的什麼東西。他回頭看了看身後，看到一個年輕的男孩，金色的頭髮襯托著他柔軟的臉龐。_

_那頭髮。_

_世界在旋轉，現在他盯著那被一個高壯男人抱著的男孩。那男人，是那男孩的誰，他的？ 父親站在陽臺上，溫柔地微笑著，對那個男孩——他——停下，停下，停下。_

_金髮，黑髮，橙髮，孩子們的笑聲，打鬧聲，玩耍聲——_

_那淡棕色的頭髮又回來了，但不是從前的那個女人，而是唱歌的那個。世界又在旋轉，如此之快，請讓它停下來，它傷害了，傷害了，傷害了。那些聲音在他耳邊響起，他用手捂住頭的兩側，試圖遮蓋掉它們。_

_“你做得不對，迪瑪！”_

_“來吧，我們去玩盧古和奇鋒！”_

_“匕首，真的嗎？”_

_“古廉會來嗎？”_

_“你越來越擅長這個了。”_

_他抓著自己的眼睛、耳朵和臉頰，因為哦，女神，疼死了，請讓它停下來吧。各種聲音混雜在一起，直到他聽不清他們在說什麼，但聲音還是那麼大，那麼大，請停下來。_

_“我真為你驕傲，帝彌托利——”_

* * *

他啪地一聲把音樂盒從掉在地上的地方闔上。

“迪瑪？”

他的胸口起伏著，他在顫抖，他在哪裡？他不知道自己在哪裡。他發出可憐的嗚咽聲。 有人把他的手從抓著臉的地方拉開，他注意到棕褐色的皮膚和捲曲的褐色頭髮——庫羅德？突然，他變回了迪瑪，回到了菲爾迪亞，庫羅德在那裡用他綠色的眼睛憂慮地看著他。

“我們什麼時候出發？”迪瑪瘋狂地問道，聲音還在顫抖，他把手伸進口袋裡拿他工作掙來的錢。“我一直在加班，我知道這不算什麼...... ”

庫羅德注視著少量的硬幣落入他的手中。

“這還不夠。我們...... 我們甚至連邊都沒沾上。”庫羅德說。“我以為我們現在應該可以越過邊境了，但是...... ”

迪瑪隱隱覺得不舒服，他必須離開，他不能再待在這裡了。他說話的語氣裡透著絕望，“庫羅德，你在說什麼？”

庫羅德搖搖頭，把迪瑪的手握在手裡，試圖把錢塞回去。“聽著，我肯定還有其他人能幫你離開這裡。”

“我不想要你的錢。”迪瑪說，在庫羅德把錢還給他之前把手抽開。

“這是 _你的_ 錢！”

他們的聲音越來越大，越來越沮喪，越來越絕望。

“我那麼信任你！”

“我 _知道_ ，好嗎？對不起！”

迪瑪知道這不是好事。這不該是整件事情失敗的地方。

“我...... 我想我還不夠信任你，嗯，閉上眼睛？”

庫羅德張嘴反駁，但在注意到迪瑪的話時停了下來。他閉上眼睛，輕輕地把錢放進包包裡。迪瑪把手伸進口袋，一個小一點的，藏在他外套內側。

“把你的手伸出來。”迪瑪提示道。整件事讓人想起庫羅德幾分鐘前送給他的音樂盒。他小心翼翼地把他保守得最好的秘密交到庫羅德的手裡。“睜開你的眼睛...... ”

“鑽石！？”庫羅德驚叫道。“搞什麼鬼，你 _一直_ 都有這個？”

“一個護士發現它縫在我的衣服裡，她幫我保管的。如果是其他人，我肯定他們會把它賣掉。我還是不明白她為什麼沒有。她告訴我除非萬不得已，不要告訴任何人。我想現在是時候了。”

“你為什麼之前都不說？”庫羅德尖叫著說。

“那是我唯一有價值的東西！”迪瑪反駁道。

“而你認為 _我_ 不會直接拿走？”

“是？”

庫羅德抓住迪瑪的手，一時高興地緊緊握住。迪瑪覺得自己的臉發熱了，希望自己不會臉紅，但是在他們兩個開口說話前，他們聽到了腳步聲落在地上。

“你們兩個在這裡！我 _到處_ 找你們。”希爾妲急忙大聲說。“宮殿——他們突襲了它。我拿走了我們的東西，但如果我們回到那裡，我們可能會被射殺。”

希爾妲看著他們的手交握的地方，挑起了眉毛。但在她評論這個前，她發現了庫羅德空著的手中的東西。

“那是——？”

“迪瑪 _一直_ 帶著它！”庫羅德說，笑聲從他的喉嚨裡冒了出來。他放開了迪瑪的手。

“我之前對你們兩個都不夠信任！”迪瑪用防禦的口吻說。他顯然很慌亂，不是嗎？

“這完全公平。但是，說真的！我們現在就可以走了！”希爾妲驚叫著，跳過去拉著他們倆擁抱在一起。她的手臂甚至不能完全抱住他們，但是心意才是最重要的。

“有一列午夜開出的火車，如果我們能把所有的事情都辦好......”迪瑪建議道。

“我們就能離開這裡了！”庫羅德說。“希爾妲，你能拿到出境文件嗎？”

“呃，我必須這麼做嗎？隨便了，我想是的。”她說著，臉上帶著甜蜜的微笑，翻翻白眼。她轉過身，跑開了。

“我會拿到賣掉鑽石的錢。”庫羅德興奮地說，“最終，我們可以睡在真正的床上，吃不是罐裝的、也不是地獄般陳腐的食物。”

“我要把他們欠我這星期的工資拿回來。”迪瑪說。“午夜在這裡等我。”

“等等！”庫羅德大叫著，在他跑開之前抓住他的手。“那些繃帶是因為你的眼睛，對嗎？拿著這個。我多半是從劇院的服裝區拿來的。”

庫羅德把什麼東西放在他手裡，然後轉身跑掉了。只剩下迪瑪盯著他的手，他的手掌上有個黑色的眼罩。

“謝謝！”迪瑪在他後面叫道，但他不知道庫羅德是否聽到了。

* * *

 _“_ _The palaces above_

頂上的宮殿

_The alleyways below_

下邊的小巷

_Funny when a city_

有趣的是當一個城市

_Is all you know_

是你唯一知道的

_How even when you hate it_

即使你多麼討厭它

_Something in you loves it so_

你內心深處卻是如此喜愛它

_That_ _’_ _s where I learned my stuff_

這就是我學習成長的地方

_In some rough company_

在一些粗俗的人們中

 _There_ _’_ _s a boy growing up_

一個男孩長大了

_Who was me_

我是誰

 _All I_ _’_ _ve been_

我所做的一切

 _All I_ _’_ _ll be_ _”_

我將成為誰


	5. 完全非法的甜蜜逃亡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次火車旅行，很多感情，還有很多升級。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章節有非主要角色死亡。  
> 這是在屏幕外，甚至沒有明說，但我會提到它，就是它確實發生了。  
> 另一個警告，一個人物有恐慌症發作。

庫羅德走進火車站，卸下他們僅有的一袋行囊，那是希爾妲好心要他背的。儘管現在是午夜，車站還是相對擁擠。男人、女人和小孩都在等火車，他們之間悄悄地竊竊私語。火車站各處堆滿了行李。希爾妲站在離他幾英呎遠的地方，看見了他，於是走了過去。

“他在哪—？”

“來了，對不起。”迪瑪說，奔向他們。他戴著庫羅德先前分手時送給他的眼罩。庫羅德向他豎起大拇指，眨了眨眼，他很肯定迪瑪臉上的紅暈不是因為前來火車站一路奔波所導致。

希爾妲清了清嗓子。“這很可愛，但我們都準備好出發了嗎？”

“我想是的。”庫羅德回答，現在和迪瑪一樣慌亂。

“太好了！”希爾妲說。“有人告訴我，這趟列車是為顯赫家族之類的人準備的，很多人因為這樣那樣的理由而試圖逃離帝國。這至少對我們是個好消息，所以，我們是以米特爾弗蘭克歌劇團成員的身份旅行。他們正在巡迴演出，接下來要去伏拉魯達力烏斯。”

“希望不會有人要求我們唱歌。”庫羅德呻吟道，迪瑪點頭表示同意。希爾妲親切地微笑著，翻翻白眼，然後遞給他們每人一張票。

“如果有人這麼做了，你們兩個就好好坐在那裡，看起來很漂亮。我會盡力擺平的。”

他們被一個走在他們前面的男人打斷了，他是個和迪瑪差不多高的老男人。他的頭髮長長的，向後梳著，是一種引人注目的橘黃色。他們三人在某種程度上似乎都很熟悉他，但他們不能肯定。

那個男人看了看他們，很清楚地看到了迪瑪。他的眼睛因為驚訝和...... 認出來而睜大了？ 他放下行李，向他們走去。 他們交換著驚慌和困惑的表情，害怕帝國士兵聽到他們說的每一句話。

庫羅德張嘴，準備問那個人，突然，那人在迪瑪面前單膝跪地，低著頭。迪瑪呆若木雞，筆直地站在那裡，臉上寫滿了困惑。庫羅德迅速掃視了他們的周圍，人們都盯著他們看。

“願女神的祝福與您同在。”男人說。然後，他站起來，一言不發地走開了。

“...... 那個人......”迪瑪低聲說。他的頭髮遮住了眼睛，庫羅德無法得知他在想什麼。在庫羅德問迪瑪是否認識那個人前，希爾妲打了個響指。

“哦！我以前聽說過他，我想他出身於貴族家族。”希爾妲小聲說。“他是王室的衛兵。當 _那個事件_ 發生時，他正和妻子和孩子在一起。難怪帝國希望他消失。”

 _他跪在迪瑪面前_ ，庫羅德想， _這是什麼意思？_

他還沒來得及多想，火車的汽笛就響了起來，在整個車站迴蕩著。目睹這男人向迪瑪鞠躬的各式各樣人們的談話逐漸平息下來。

“ _請注意，從菲爾迪亞開往伏拉魯達力烏斯的列車即將發車_ _......_ ”

庫羅德甩開擴音器裡傳來的播送聲，提起他們唯一的行囊，領著迪瑪和希爾妲跟著他。男人和女人都在哭泣，揮舞著手帕，在上車時和菲爾迪亞道別。

庫羅德無法理解這種感情，那可能是鄉愁，不是他能理解的。雖然他對不得不離開家鄉的人深表同情。然而，當他瞥了一眼迪瑪時，他注意到迪瑪似乎和所有其他菲爾迪亞人有著相似的表情。

 _真奇怪_ ，庫羅德想， _一定是我的幻覺_ 。

* * *

吉爾伯特•普羅尼斯拉夫(Gilbert pronislav)——或者，更確切地說，古斯塔夫•多明尼克(Gustave Dominic)還記得布雷達德夫婦過世的那天。它在他的意識中徘徊，像一個無法癒合的開放性傷口，讓他的皮膚蒙受恥辱。

年底將近，國王陛下給了他大量的時間在家裡度過。當他聽到這消息時，他正看著女兒上床睡覺。他的妻子叫他，告訴他一個信使從首都來看他。這男人肩膀上的傷口一直在流血，呼吸困難。他渾身是灰和淤血，制服上的星形標誌在污穢下幾乎看不見。

“ _王室家族被屠殺了。_ ”他說。“ _帝國控制了菲爾迪亞。_ ”

那一天，世界停止了運轉。吉爾伯特讓羞愧籠罩著他，充斥著他醒著的每一刻，他應該在那兒保護他們。慢慢地，他不再與妻子和女兒共進晚餐。他愛他們，這是他所確信的。每當有人稱呼他為“男爵”時，他總是羞愧地低下頭。很快地，他放棄了他的貴族身份，離開了家。古斯塔夫•多明尼克男爵死了，吉爾伯特‧普羅尼斯拉夫誕生了。現在，他已經很多年沒見過他的妻子和女兒了。

然而，當他在火車站看到那個男人時，吉爾伯特知道他的老眼睛沒有欺騙他。金色的頭髮，銳利的藍眼睛。 他也許年紀越來越大了，但他可沒忘記過去的那些歲月。他曾經在那裡，看著國王陛下把他年幼的兒子抱入懷中，一隻手穿過一模一樣的金髮，就是他在火車站看到的那顏色金髮。

他跪在殿下面前，卻發現自己只能說一句祝福的話。他深深地希望道歉，但他說不出話來。吉爾伯特猶豫著要不要站起來，但他找到了內心的力量，把殿下留給了陪伴他的男人和女人。

也許，只是也許，仍然還有希望。

* * *

他們和其他幾個人一起登上了一輛相當小的火車車廂。空間很擁擠，希爾妲拒絕坐靠窗的座位，因為她會被他們倆壓扁。所以迪瑪坐在窗邊，庫羅德不情願地坐在中間，希爾妲佔據了靠道的位子。這真的很擠，但他們設法應付。

“那麼......『頭等艙』，是吧？”庫羅德朝希爾妲的方向揚起眉毛，開玩笑地說。

“哦，得了，至少我們還有座位。”希爾妲反駁道。“另外，帝國並不是真的喜歡縱容貴族， _尤其_ 是那些來自王國的。”

火車的汽笛響了，警告乘客們火車即將離站。一個肩膀寬闊的男人沿著過道走過來，似乎覺得最適合坐的地方就在希爾妲旁邊，於是他們三個人擠得更緊了。庫羅德 _充分_ 意識到他與迪瑪有多麼的近。

男人點燃一支雪茄，每當男人呼氣時，雪茄就會把一團煙霧直接吹在他們三個臉上。庫羅德和希爾妲做了個咳嗽的大手勢，而當庫羅德用手肘頂了他一下，迪瑪也猶豫地咳嗽起來。

“你們以為自己是誰？”那男人咕噥著，把握緊的拳頭放在他們前面的座位上。他轉過身來面對他們，盡可能多地 _往他們臉上_ 噴煙，導致他們真的開始咳嗽。

庫羅德心想， _事情會越來越糟的_ 。正當他準備開口吭聲時，迪瑪打斷了他的話，也把手放在了座位上(意識到自己的怪力，避免弄壞座位，如果他這麼做了，可能可以嚇走人，但他們並不想被趕下火車。)

“嗯— 帝彌托利•布雷達德王子... ？”迪瑪脫口而出。

庫羅德驚恐地張大了嘴。

 _該死_ ，他想。環顧火車四周，他發現與他們坐在一起的人並不是唯一一個聽到這消息的人。人們站起來想看得更清楚些，紛紛迷惑地互相竊竊私語。迪瑪的臉漲得通紅，他看起來也很窘迫。庫羅德會說，如果基本上一切並不是發生在那一刻，這是可愛的。

“阿，是了，我是 _盧古_ 。”男人回譏道。“你們這些人瘋了。”

他從座位上站起來，走到別的地方。車裡的其他乘客緊張地笑著，似乎平靜下來，又坐了回去。他們三人齊聲鬆了一口氣。

“你為什麼要這樣說！？”希爾妲對迪瑪嘶嘶地說。

迪瑪用手捂住眼睛，顯然很羞愧。“我不知道......！ 我只是慌了...... 而且，這是一次很好的練習？”

庫羅德盯著迪瑪的手，這只手現在在桌子下面。他權衡了拿住它的好處和壞處，然後想， _去他的_ 。他抓住它，在放開之前捏了捏。如果迪瑪在整個火車車廂裡宣稱自己是一個死去的王子並沒有讓他窘迫地死去，那麼這肯定會。他們尷尬地交流了一下眼神，但迪瑪將目光轉向了別處，那一刻就結束了。他們的臉被塗成紅色，庫羅德真的無法不注意到，當迪瑪的耳朵和整張臉一起變成紅色時，是多麼可愛。

“之後你會得到很多練習。”庫羅德安慰地說，儘量不讓自己的窘態滲入語氣，“伏拉魯達力烏斯有很多人，我們需要說服他們，才能見到羅德利古公爵。說到這個，希爾妲，你說你有個計畫？”

“是的，你還記得洛廉茲吧？”

“不是 _他_ 吧。”庫羅德呻吟道。“請告訴我，我認識另一個被我完全遺忘的洛廉茲。”

他在學校認識了洛廉茲。他不是個壞傢伙，據說。他只是有時候有點讓人難以忍受。僅此而已。

“是的，就是他。顯然他在伏拉魯達力烏斯已經有一段時間了。我不知道為什麼，因為他的父親支持帝國，但他卻在那裡。”

“他將如何幫助我們？”迪瑪插話道。

“嗯，我聽說他認識羅德利古公爵兒子的一些朋友。他在學校的時候非常喜歡我，我過去經常讓他替我幹活。 於是我敢肯定，傳遞這樣一個訊息並不難，也就是，某個人仍然活著，而且非常希望與羅德利古公爵交談。”

“你確定他不會轉過身去告訴他父親嗎？”庫羅德疑惑地問道。

“那就是 _你_ 要幹的事，庫羅德。隨你怎麼否認，但你們是朋友。我相信你可以用你的巧舌如簧說服他不要這麼做。如果是其他人，他會說不，但你總是讓他同意你的計畫。”

“好吧，好吧。我會想辦法的。”庫羅德嘆息道。

* * *

當他們接近伏拉魯達力烏斯領土時，很明顯地，緊張的情緒越來越影響他們。

希爾妲擔心洛廉茲不聽她把話說完，或者他會舉發他們之類的。還有...... 她沒向庫羅德或迪瑪提起，但她聽說她的另一個學校朋友在那裡，一個她很想念的人。過了這麼多年，她會變成什麼樣子？希爾妲只能希望她記得她。

迪瑪試圖吞下湧上心頭的恐慌。他真能演好帝彌托利這個角色嗎？ 羅德利古公爵只要看他一眼，就可以在幾秒鐘內否定這種可能性。 然後呢？ 他把所有的錢都給了庫羅德。 這是他的終點，他只能希望目的地是他一直希望的。

庫羅德並不擔心洛廉茲。他確信自己可以說服他，讓他幫助可憐的帝彌托利王子取回屬於他的一切是一件高尚的事。但是，除了洛廉茲外的所有人才是真正的問題。庫羅德不認識他們，如果他們不相信迪瑪本人，庫羅德就無法說服他們。但即便如此，對於他拒絕承認的恐懼來說，也是微不足道的。擔心一切都會好起來，擔心迪瑪會被認為是帝彌托利，還有... 好吧，他知道之後會發生什麼。

火車嘎地一聲停下來的聲音，把他們從壓抑許久的憂慮中抽出來。

“我們為什麼停下來？”迪瑪問道。

“也許—— ”庫羅德發話，試圖猜測發生了什麼事。他被腳步聲打斷，帝國士兵走近他們三人，他們有武器。

一個高個子向前走了一步，“證件。”

這不是個請求，是命令。

“有什麼問題嗎，先生們？”希爾妲問道，保持著無傷大雅的友好語氣。

“我們被派去逮捕一個非法出境的人。”第一個人解釋說。

“哦？他沒帶合適的文件嗎？”

“不，他帶了。但他有個錯誤的名字：吉爾伯特•普羅尼斯拉夫，聽說過他嗎？”

突然，火車車廂內響起了槍聲，有人在尖叫，士兵們在向槍聲方向跑去前互相說了些什麼。庫羅德鬆了口氣，然後轉身看迪瑪。他緊緊抓住座位，指節泛白，眼裡充滿了恐懼。

希爾妲也注意到了。她說話的時候聲音很柔和，那種特有的活力不見了。“嘿，會沒事的。我去看看發生了什麼事。”

她站了起來，但庫羅德在她離開前和她說話。“希爾妲...... 我不...... 好吧，我想我們知道發生了什麼事。”

迪瑪抬手捂住耳朵，好像在試圖阻擋已經不存在的槍聲。火車上唯一的聲音就是嬰兒的哭聲和人們低聲說話的聲音。

 _這真的，真的，很糟糕_ ，庫羅德想。 _如果迪瑪的情況變得更糟，官兵們會回來詢問發生了什麼，在這種狀況下，迪瑪不會對那有好的反應_ _....._ 。

“庫羅德，試著讓他冷靜下來。”希爾妲指示道。她轉身離開，去看看到底發生了什麼，儘管這毫無意義。

“嘿，一切會沒事的，迪瑪，我們快到了。”庫羅德安慰地說，他的手在迪瑪的手旁徘徊。“你能接受觸摸嗎？”

當迪瑪點點頭，庫羅德輕輕地從他耳邊撬開迪瑪的手並抓住他們。“和我一起呼吸，好嗎？你會沒事的。”

迪瑪搖搖頭，雙手在空中毫無目的地晃動著。他的眼睛緊閉著。“上次不是這樣的。 _她_ 告訴我的，但那不是——”

“上次？”庫羅德問。他小心地握住迪瑪的手。

“她——她告訴我會沒事的。她很害怕，但她——她有一把槍——”

“迪瑪！ 喂，沒事的！ 沒有人會向你開槍。”

這似乎不能說服迪瑪。他說話的時候聲音粗啞而刺耳。“除非我真的是他。”

“噓！ 一切都會好起來的。”庫羅德握著迪瑪的手安慰道。他隱約地注意到火車開動了，這似乎有助於迪瑪平靜下來。“一旦我們到了那裡，他們什麼也做不了。我們就快到了，只要——”

“我們得走了。”希爾妲說，急忙回到他們身邊。“ _現在。_ ”

“怎麼回事？”庫羅德一邊問，一邊用雙手把迪瑪拉起來(他得說他越來越擅長這個了)。

“嗯，正如我們所懷疑的那樣。但我也聽到他們說，他們奉命逮捕兩名男子和一名女子。”

“是的，因為我們是第一組兩個男人和一個女人一起旅行的人。”庫羅德說，語氣中流露出諷刺。“這列火車上的幾乎任何人都有可能！”

“我認為我們是第一個看起來像這樣的團體！”希爾妲說，瘋狂地把一張海報塞到他臉上。哦——那絕對就是他們，儘管他們有那麼多的榮耀。也許更令人擔憂的是，上面寫著“通緝令”。

“天哪，他們忘了迪瑪的眼罩。”

希爾妲翻翻白眼。“我們快走！”

“走去哪兒？ 我們在一輛 _行進中_ 的火車上。”庫羅德一邊問，一邊把海報折起來放進口袋。撇開眼罩不說，這真是張很酷的海報，如果他把它留在這裡，他一定會發瘋的。

突然間，迪瑪把他們倆都拉向車後門，強迫車門打開。

“關掉！”

在一片混亂中，乘客們開始大喊大叫，離開座位。庫羅德抓住迪瑪的手臂。

“我們不能！ 車速太快了！”他對著呼嘯而過的風大聲說。

“我們別無選擇！”

他們擠在一起，站在兩節車廂之間，站在中間的庫羅德抓住另外兩人的手，風使得他們很難保持平衡。

“抓緊了！”迪瑪喊道。

他們跳起來。

世界在天旋地轉，庫羅德幾乎沒有意識到這是他在地面上打滾的事實。他迅速站了起來，忽略掉跳下火車時身體的疼痛。他看見草叢中冒出兩個頭，粉紅色和金色。好極了。沒時間問他們兩人是否還好，他指示他們走向樹林，消失在視野之外。

* * *

“艾黛爾賈特，你是說火車穿過邊境時他們不在車上？”她舅父在電話裡說。

艾黛爾賈特手裡緊握著一支筆，把它壓在桌子上。

“是的，我是。”她輕蔑地咬牙切齒說道。“但請放心，這只是個小小的挫折。無論他們躲在哪裡，我們 _都會_ 找到他們，把他們帶回來。”

“那就 _找到_ 他們，跟著他們，弄清楚他們是誰， _他_ 是誰。如果他不是帝彌托利，就把他帶回來，盡你所能讓人們明白，像他這樣的 _騙子_ 是不能容忍的。”。

“如果他真的是帝彌托利呢？”

“完成你 _母親_ 做不到的工作，不管是死是活，都不要讓我失望。”

艾黛爾賈特掛斷電話，沒有回應。憤怒在她全身蔓延，對佛爾克哈特和 _迪瑪_ 。

他沒有聽。艾黛爾賈特不該放他走，因為現在他們已逃離了公國，這是個真正的痛苦，他繼續玩這個遊戲。是時候讓她來打破他小小的幻想了。他是個很好的人，而且，是那麼的熟悉...... 她忽略了她的疑慮，佩上她的手槍。她不能讓他們妨礙她履行職責。修伯特把外套遞給她，她一邊穿上，一邊從抽屜裡拿出一把匕首塞到腰帶上。

艾黛爾賈特鄙視她的舅父，但那個人擁有她需要的力量，所以她做她必須做的事來實現自己的目標。那樣，只有那樣，她才能真正擺脫那個人。

 _是死是活_ ，她想， _我必須做出決定_ 。

* * *

“呃，庫羅德！ 我們停下來吧，我累壞了。”希爾妲抱怨道。“迪瑪也是。”

迪瑪看起來... 疲憊，但還沒到需要停下來的地步。 他困惑地眨了眨眼。

“我是嗎？”

“得了吧，希爾妲。”庫羅德說。“我們快到了。”

他繼續走著，無視她的抗議。 過了一會兒，迪瑪給了她一個略帶愧疚的眼神，跟上庫羅德。那個叛徒，她嘆了口氣，站了起來。

“夥計們！等等我！”

* * *

“終於到了！ 我們在這裡了！”希爾妲大聲喊道，雙膝跪地。“對我這樣一朵嬌嫩的花來說，走路太費勁了！”

“當然，希爾妲。”庫羅德說，親切地翻翻白眼。“我們甚至還沒到達伏拉魯達力烏斯家族所在的城鎮。自從戈迪耶和賈拉提雅兩個家族派遣一些士兵到這裡協助前線作戰以來，這裡就一直蓬勃發展。”

“我想知道，這是不是像菲爾迪亞一樣。”迪瑪說，聽到了希爾妲的呻吟聲，她不得不走更多的路。 有什麼事物——可能是興奮吧？——在他的眼裡閃過。

“很可能是，畢竟，這是王國。”

迪瑪開始繼續向城鎮走去。就在庫羅德準備跟著他時，希爾妲抓住他的手臂，讓他留步。

“庫羅德，你會傷心的。”她平靜地說，朝迪瑪走的方向點了點頭。

庫羅德的臉燒了起來。 他是如此明顯，所以她會知道並不奇怪，但還是，“現在請不要這樣，希爾妲。 你——你不明白。”他堅稱道。

“我是你最好的朋友。”她盡可能溫柔地說，“你和我都知道，如果這次成功了——如果他們接受他就是帝彌托利——那麼你就再也見不到他了。”

庫羅德閉上眼，嘆了口氣。他知道她是對的...... 但是——

> _“我說，如果帝彌托利王子這件事真的管用，你願意幫我實現我的夢想嗎_ _？_ _”_
> 
> _“我想我樂意的。”_

庫羅德搖搖頭。相信他們不會分道揚鑣是一廂情願的想法，但他還是忍不住希望。

“你還是不知道自己在說什麼。 來吧，我們快追上他。”

 _哦，庫羅德_ ，希爾妲想。 但在她進一步抗議之前，迪瑪折回來了。

“出什麼事了嗎？”他問道。“你們沒跟上，我很擔心。 我邊等邊和人聊天，他們說過了下個小山丘就能看到城鎮。”

希爾妲似乎從這消息中突然迸發出一股能量。她從迪瑪手中接過他們的行囊，幾乎是跑向下一座山丘。

 _嬌嫩的花朵，扯淡_ ，庫羅德想。

“看來我們成功了，是吧？”庫羅德對迪瑪說。

“我想是的。”迪瑪微笑著說。“謝謝你，庫羅德，真誠的。 我很高興我信任的是你。”

庫羅德也對他笑了笑。 氣氛非常柔和，他們直直地盯著對方的眼睛。

他們似乎同時意識到了這一點，瘋狂地中斷眼神交流，臉紅了。 這和他們之前在火車上分享的時刻沒什麼不同。

“好了，又該走了！”庫羅德立刻結巴地說。“希爾妲！ 慢點！”

迪瑪看著庫羅德跑上山丘，試圖追上她。 他也許應該跟上。

**_翻過那座山丘_ ，迪瑪想。 _在那裡，我可以找到我一直在找的事物_ 。**

他的心跳得很快，不是因為剛才發生的事。而是因為有人在山的那頭等著他。他可能不知道是誰或為什麼，但他肯定他們在那裡。他從來不是個空想家，只要他還記得(雖然不是很清楚，但仍然)，然而...... 這是他這些年來一直依賴的夢想。讓他在心中沒有明確的目標下，徒步數英哩前往菲爾迪亞。也促使他讓自己表現得像個死去的王子。

在某個地方，有一把鑰匙可以打開被遺忘的東西。所有關於他是誰，他的家人是誰， _家_ 在哪裡的答案，都離他如此之近，以至於他就快到了。迪瑪能聽到庫羅德和希爾妲在叫他，於是堅定地開始走上山丘。

它真的很美。他能辨認出伏拉魯達力烏斯家族的宅邸，在一旁地，一面藍色的旗幟驕傲地飄揚著，莊嚴而美麗。這對他來說應該是陌生的。迪瑪除了在公國旗杆上看到帝國雄偉的紅色外，什麼也沒看到，但是那藍色的事物讓人感覺很 _熟悉_ 。

庫羅德和希爾妲站在他身旁，指著一些東西對他說著、笑著，但他已聽不清他們的話了。

**_他一直渴望發現的過去，終於觸手可及。_ **

* * *

_“_ _Heart don_ _’_ _t fail me now_

現在，心別令我失望

 _Courage don_ _’_ _t desert me_

勇氣不要拋棄我

 _Don_ _’_ _t turn back now that we_ _’_ _re here_

既然來了，就別回頭

_People always say_

人們總是說

_Life is full of choices_

人生充滿了選擇

_No one ever mentions fear_

沒人提到過恐懼

_Or how the world can seem so vast_

或者，世界怎會如此廣闊

 _On a journey to the past._ _”_

踏上尋找過往的旅程。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對不起，吉爾伯特。  
> 這就是第一幕的結尾。僅這一章就包括了至少四首主要歌曲〈Stay, I Pray You〉、〈We’ll Go From There〉、〈Still〉，還有一首重要歌曲：〈Journey to the Past〉，以及另一首演員陣容中沒有的次要歌曲〈Traveling Sequence〉。  
> 庫羅德的情況很糟，但他拒絕承認，帝彌托利的情況也很糟，只是他還沒意識到。我不擅長寫浪漫故事，希望這不會太快或太慢。  
> 這一章裡有那麼多好歌，我很難選擇哪首歌作為結尾歌詞。但是〈尋找過往的旅程Journey to the Past〉就是安娜塔西亞的一首大歌（另外，〈在成千上萬的人群中In a Crowd of Thousands〉和〈從前的十二月Once Upon a December〉也很受歡迎），所以我得這麼做。


	6. 活在昨日之地

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一座橋，三個朋友，還有洛廉茲‧海爾曼‧古羅斯塔爾。

他們一到城裡做了第一件事就是買新衣服。從火車上跳下來時穿的那些破爛不堪的衣服不太可能給人留下什麼好印象。特別是，當他們將要面對的，顯然是些王公貴族。

現在，他們正走在城鎮上。來自王國各地的人們聚集在這裡，幫助參加戰爭，或者在逃離公國後尋求慰藉。甚至，一些反帝國的貴族家族繼承人也被派到這裡來。

 _或者，他們是自願來的？_ 迪瑪自問。不確定自己為什麼會這麼想，但他確實這樣想了。

 _這裡氣氛明亮多了_ ，他環顧四周，欣賞著周圍的風景。菲爾迪亞是一座充滿歷史的大城市，但那裡又冷又陰沉。帝國在人民的頭上懸掛著，在他們的脖子上呼吸著，留下了痛苦和不安。在這裡，商人們沿著街角排成一列，出售新鮮的食物、手工藝品和小飾品、鮮花、茶葉，以及任何人們能想到的東西。人們抬頭挺胸地走著，當他們經過時對他們微笑。這感覺就像是個完全不同的世界，一個非常溫暖而友好的世界。當他走過人群時，他發現自己禮貌地回應了問候。他驚訝地發現，這件事對他來說是多麼容易，就好像他以前做過一樣。

自從他在醫院醒轉，面對白色的牆壁和一成不變的護士以來，這是他第一次感到自由和希望。他的思緒被放在手上的一本書打斷。這是本關於這地區歷史的書籍，希爾妲必定是挑選過而要他好好閱讀。

“我要去旅館給大家預訂房間，然後，我會追上希爾妲去找洛廉茲。”庫羅德說著，把手臂伸到背後。“你最好不要跟我們走，迪瑪。我們也許應該對你的身份保密。”

迪瑪點了點頭，庫羅德抓起他們的行囊就跑開了，嚷著旅館裡的床會多麼舒服。

“這家旅館聽起來 _的確_ 很吸引人。”希爾妲對迪瑪說。“但我得看看能不能找到洛廉茲。庫羅德和我聽說有個俱樂部，裡面有一些顯赫的王國貴族，聽起來像他會待的地方。照顧好自己！”

“你也是。”迪瑪回答。說完，希爾妲走開了，梳理著她的粉紅色頭髮，努力讓自己的頭髮看起來更漂亮。

迪瑪在那裡漫無目的地站了一會兒，決定他該做什麼。他可以和庫羅德一起去旅館休息一下...... 這聽起來確實很吸引人。然而，他覺得這沒什麼意義，因為庫羅德說他登記入住後就要去找希爾妲。最後，迪瑪決定看看希爾妲送給他的那本書。

他在城裡漫步著，閱讀大量建築物、紀念碑和雕像的歷史意義。這有點有趣，但大部分都可歸結為同樣的東西。以伏拉魯達力烏斯家族或類似家族的過去領導者命名。又或許是設計它們的建築師，只是偶爾。

很快地，迪瑪發現自己站在一座橋上。這是座宏偉的橋墩，儘管它相對地短。行人穿過人行道，凝視著人行道的邊緣，指著那錯綜複雜的設計和宏偉的建築。迪瑪發現他的眼睛緊盯著某種設計，這種設計被雕刻在構成道路的石頭上。它看起來就像一顆星星。他拿出那本書，想看看裡面是否有關於那座橋的內容。翻頁只需要幾分鐘，但他很快就找到了他要找的東西。

 _藍貝爾_ _•_ _埃吉特_ _•_ _布雷達德大橋是該市著名的橋樑，因其華麗繁複的建築和令人歎為觀止的景色而廣受讚譽。它是以已故國王藍貝爾_ _•_ _埃吉特_ _•_ _布雷達德的名字命名的，他是伏拉魯達力烏斯家族的領導者羅德利古_ _•_ _亞希爾_ _•_ _伏拉魯達力烏斯的摯友。據說他們一起上學，甚至他們的孩子也是好朋友。_

 _藍貝爾國王遇害後，這座橋就是為了紀念他而建造的。由於這個原因，它被裝飾上布雷達德家族的徽章_ _…_ _。_

迪瑪的眼睛凝視著文字。 _藍貝爾國王_...... 他想。出於某種原因，他感到與大橋有著強烈的聯繫。他抬起頭，以一種全新的眼光看待這座橋。當他慢慢地走過橋時，他的心在胸膛裡怦怦直跳，淹沒了行人們的交談聲與附近商家的叫賣聲。

他一方面害怕真相，一方面害怕見到羅德利古公爵，另一方面又因為即將見到等待他的人而興奮不已。不管他們是誰，迪瑪希望他能儘快找到他們。過了這座橋就是伏拉魯達力烏斯家族的宅邸...... 這一切都讓人覺得很特別。

在醫院醒來後的很長一段時間裡，他一無所有。工作和散步是他唯一的活動。從一個地方走到另一個地方，希望他有足夠的錢買一頓飯。

即使在前來這裡的途中，他們不得不經歷那麼多困難危險，從艾黛爾賈特到那班火車，但對迪瑪來說，一切都是值得的。

* * *

咚、咚、咚。

“請進。”

啊，他的兒子。羅德利古把椅子轉向菲力克斯，菲力克斯表現得就像隻炸毛嘶嘶叫的貓。在他兒子身後的是琉法司•布雷達德。

他在學校時就認識琉法司了。不難看出琉法司嫉妒藍貝爾。琉法司在學校有很好的成績，但他們的父母反而對藍貝爾大驚小怪，因為他經常和羅德利古一起逃課。

“那兒，”菲力克斯咆哮著，交叉著雙臂。“這是我老爸，正如你所要求的。我要走了， _不要再打擾我_ 。”

說完，菲力克斯氣沖沖地離開了他的辦公室，砰的一聲甩上身後的門。羅德利古嘆了口氣，菲力克斯討厭每次在有他的地方待超過十分鐘。羅德利古情不自禁地覺得自己是個失敗的父親。但是，唉，他的客人。

“啊，琉法司，什麼風把你吹到這兒來了？”他問道，語氣謹慎。羅德利古覺得他知道為什麼琉法司會在這裡，這和往常一樣。

“我想繼續我們上次關於 _我的_ 遺產的討論。”琉法司像往常一樣急躁地說。他把一疊文件扔在羅德利古的膝上。只要看一眼，他就知道了所有他需要知道的。

“琉法司，你知道我不想剝奪你繼承家族遺產的權利。”他開口說道，語氣很謹慎。“但我對藍貝爾負有責任，除非我們知道——”

“但我們 _知道_ ，”琉法司指出。“我的侄子死了。即使他不是，也沒有什麼好事在等著他。”

“對不起，琉法司，但我不會動搖，除非我有證據。他們從來不讓我看屍體，不管我如何要求。那裡一定有什麼狀況發生了。”

聽到這裡，琉法司輕率地哼了一聲，然後掃了一眼羅德利古。他轉身徑直走出門外，砰地一聲關上門，就像剛才菲力克斯那樣。

他又發出一聲嘆息。他知道他無法一直阻止琉法司，但是… 。

“你該放棄了，至少這樣，他就不會老是纏著我們了。”

羅德利古抬頭看到菲力克斯站在門口。“菲力克斯？”他驚訝地說。“你在聽嗎？”

“隨便吧，”菲力克斯斷然回答。“他說得對。帝彌托利死了。真是可悲——”

“菲力克斯！”羅德利古罵道。“注意你說話的方式。”

菲力克斯瞇起眼睛。“你抱著他還活著的可憐希望，沒有意義。”

“菲力克斯。”

“你對它太著迷了，它總是在你的腦海裡。可憐的古廉——”

“菲力克斯！”羅德利古喝斥。

“你總是這樣，我走！”菲力克斯咆哮道。

現在，羅德利古又是一個人了。他內心深處知道菲力克斯也是對的。羅德利古抬頭看著辦公室裡的鎧甲，眼睛盯著鎧甲上的各種孔洞。血跡被清理掉了，但劃痕和凹痕依然存在。古廉把它當作某種幸運符，一直小心翼翼地確保它們不會生銹或破裂。它們現在的狀況如此糟糕，讓人覺得幾乎是可恥的，但羅德利古沒有勇氣去修復它們。菲力克斯不是他唯一失去的兒子，他非常希望修復和菲力克斯的關係，但是... 他不知道怎麼做。 要是藍貝爾還活著就好了。

他轉過身去，背對著桌子。打開一個小抽屜，裡面放著一小疊羊皮紙。他討厭做這個，但他必須逐一閱讀。

羅德利古拿起第一張，是用精緻的草書寫的，這是個直接的警告訊號，但他還是讀了。

“ _親愛的羅德利古•伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵_ _......_ ”

帝彌托利不會對他那麼正式。他嘆了口氣，把它撕碎，扔進了垃圾箱。進入下一個。開始的時候還好，但像其他人一樣的結局是不可避免的。這封信的作者要錢好到他那裡旅行，那就是詐騙了。這種情況也不少見。

他能感覺到自己的耐心正變得越來越薄弱。他砰的一聲關上了抽屜，也許是時候放棄了。羅德利古已經找了五年、等了五年，結果是人們認為自己夠聰明，可以賺到錢。

當收到第一封信時，他欣喜若狂。他滿懷希望，甚至願意與作家見面。但是，一次又一次，他看穿了他們的詭計。隨著每一個冒名頂替者的出現，希望越來越渺茫。

 _藍貝爾，我的朋友_ ，羅德利古想。 _很抱歉，我找不到他。帝彌托利，我也為此感到抱歉。_

他看著他和藍貝爾的照片，這張照片自拍攝以來一直放在他的桌子上。年輕時的他和藍貝爾，他們站在一起，臉上孩子氣的笑容與他們的姿態不相稱。他們兩個懷裡都抱著年幼的兒子，而在他們之間的是古廉。

他把相框正面朝下翻轉。

* * *

“來吧，菲力克斯！會很有趣的。”希爾凡眨著眼睛說。“我們可以找幾個女士...... ”

“我對 _女人_ 沒興趣，希爾凡。”菲力克斯斷然道。

“噢，菲力克斯，今天比平時更暴躁了？什麼事讓你這麼生氣？”

菲力克斯交叉雙臂，轉過身來。自從他(第二次)怒氣衝衝地離開父親的辦公室後，希爾凡就一直在煩他，而菲力克斯再過五秒鐘就要氣到出血了。

“別這樣，菲力克斯，你可以告訴我。”希爾凡用一種更罕見、更嚴肅的語氣說道。

“好吧，琉法司今天又來了，我和我那可憐的老爸吵了一架，又一次地。”

“哦，”希爾凡說。“聽著，我知道你不想去勾搭女孩什麼的，但跟我一起去吧？英谷莉特也會去。我們可以放鬆一下。”

這就是為什麼菲力克斯發現自己佇在當地的俱樂部裡，怒視著他的飲料。每個人都太吵了，這讓人 _惱火_ 。

希爾凡俯下身子，隔著嘈雜的聲音和他們說話，“那麼，英谷莉特，發生了什麼事？”

“我父親想讓我嫁的另一個男人，”英谷莉特嘆了口氣。“還有一個求婚者，跟他們來的時候一樣無恥不要臉。”

自從古廉死去後，英谷莉特的父親一直在瘋狂尋找新的求婚者。隨著戰爭的開始，他變得更加絕望。菲力克斯哼了聲。

希爾凡拍拍她的肩膀，然後把他的飲料舉到嘴邊，一飲而盡。放下杯子後，他伸了個懶腰，抬起手臂時畏縮了一下。

希爾凡喜歡裝作他們不知道為什麼。他總說，他勾搭上的某個女孩發瘋了，但是...... 他剛回家一個星期，去看看領地的情況。不難猜測，他所說的那個女孩，實際上只是為了掩蓋他哥哥的事實而找的藉口。

菲力克斯對上了英谷莉特的目光，她也心領神會。

“希爾凡...... ”她開始說，但在她能夠評論傷勢之前，希爾凡突然猛地站直，臉上露出輕鬆的微笑。

“好了，我現在要去呼吸點新鮮空氣了。”他說。然後，看到他們兩個猜疑的表情，他又說：“得了吧，別擔心！我會回來的，我保證。”

菲力克斯看著他離開，低頭瞪著那杯飲料，厭惡地嗅著。他從不喝酒。在他旁邊，英谷莉特嘆了口氣。

“我明天還得回家去見另一位求婚者。”她說。“不過，說實話...... 我寧願留在這裡戰鬥。”

“趕緊去找個老公吧。”菲力克斯咬牙切齒地說。他心裡的某部分知道這並不公平。但她表現得好像她所能獲得的最高榮譽就是上戰場被屠殺。就像 _古廉_ 一樣。

“菲力克斯！”英谷莉特厲聲說。“好吧。如果你要這樣，我就走了。”

於是，英谷莉特也離去了。他是 _現實的_ 。英谷莉特和他的父親...... 他們執著於那些理想，那些理想把古廉置於死地。為了保護別人而死，一點也不是什麼榮譽。

* * *

希爾妲走進俱樂部，迅速掃視著周圍的人。

“你好，需要幫忙嗎？”

她轉過身來，看到一個和她年齡相仿的女人，金色的短髮，兩隻耳朵上方都豎起了緞帶。

“你好！我在找一個和我年紀差不多，紫色頭髮的男人。”希爾妲輕快地說。“你有沒有碰巧見過他？”

“阿！我想我知道。”那個女人告訴她，指著俱樂部裡更遠的一個區域。“我想他是一個人坐在那邊的桌子。”

“非常感謝！”

“沒什麼，希望你今晚過得愉快。”

就這樣，那個女人和她擦身而過，走出了門。沒有問到對方的名字，希爾妲有點失望，但她有更重要的事要做。

就像那個女人告訴她的那樣，洛廉茲一個人坐在一張桌子。起初，她不得不花上許久才認出來。他的頭髮很長，過去那糟糕的瀏海和髮型呢。這當然不可能是他，但，這男人選擇的飲料是 _茶_ ，向她證明了沒有可能是其他人。

他抬起頭，她在他對面坐下，他優雅地放下他的那杯茶。

“哦，哥納利爾小姐！ 好久不見了！”他驚呼道。

“好了，洛廉茲，”希爾妲惱怒地說。“我們一起上學，叫我希爾妲吧。”

“啊，希爾妲，你怎麼來這裡了？上次我聽說你和庫羅德一起去...... ”

“菲爾迪亞，但我們現在在這裡！”

“我們？”洛廉茲問道，好奇心在他揚起的眉毛上表露無遺。“那麼...... ”

“看吧！ 我最喜歡的貴族。”庫羅德說，突然不知從哪裡冒出來，把他們倆都嚇了一跳。“對不起，我遲到了，我並不想來。”

希爾妲暗自好笑。“不過說真的，洛廉茲，我們想請你幫個忙。”她開始說。“你認識希爾凡嗎？戈迪耶家族的繼承人？”

“我確實認識他。事實上，我相信他今晚就在這裡。如果你願意，我可以去叫他。”

“不，不。”庫羅德迅速插嘴。“我們需要你和他談談。”

洛廉茲問道：“為什麼？”。

“瞧，希爾凡是羅德利古公爵兒子菲力克斯的朋友。所以我們需要你說服希爾凡告訴他，他父親需要見一個人。”

“這個人是誰？”

“我們不能告訴你，不過這很重要。這樣做是 _高尚的_ ，應該幫助這個人見見羅德利古公爵。”希爾妲說。

“嗯…，我不贊成這個想法。瞭解到你們兩個，這可能是某種荒謬的計畫。”洛廉茲說，懷疑地瞇起眼睛。

“拜託了？為了我們？”希爾妲說，眨著眼睫毛。

“為了我們？”庫羅德補充道，用他最好的小狗眼神。

過了一會兒，洛廉茲嘆了口氣。“好吧，我會幫忙的。但如果我發現你們不懷好意，我不會參與的。明白嗎？”

 _這麼容易_ ，希爾妲想。“明白！”她和庫羅德異口同聲地唱和著，嘻笑地行禮道謝。

“那麼，你們要我告訴他什麼呢？”

“只要告訴他說服菲力克斯告訴他的父親，他應該在這個週末的歌劇院見一個人。”希爾妲解釋說。“如果他不相信...... 好吧。 我們希望他能同意。 畢竟，在所有人的要求中，你最有辦法。”

“我明白了。”洛廉茲說。“交給我吧，我很會說話。”

“我們就指望你了...... 朋友。”庫羅德告訴他。

當他們離開俱樂部時，兩人都沒有注意到，一張票券從希爾妲外套上滑落下來，在風中飄動。它被狂風沿著人行道飄著，直到停在某人的腳邊。這個人目不轉睛地看著兩個離開俱樂部的人，注意到了那張票，彎下腰去撿。

“一部歌劇，是嗎？”艾黛爾賈特一邊讀一邊說。

* * *

希爾凡嘆了口氣，伸了伸手臂，再次因邁克朗打傷他的地方疼痛而畏縮了一下。菲力克斯和英谷莉特並不愚蠢，他知道他可以和他們談談，但逃避是希爾凡的主要天賦。

“希爾凡。”

那個叫他名字的人將他從思緒中抽離出來。轉過身，一開始以為是菲力克斯或英谷莉特，但馬上發現事實並非如此。洛廉茲‧海爾曼‧古羅斯塔爾站在他面前，下巴高高舉著。希爾凡有時和他說話，他甚至稱他們為朋友。當洛廉茲不是在高談闊論著關於貴族的一切時，他們能夠好好交談。

“嗨，洛廉茲。”他說，“怎麼了？”

“我知道我們彼此並不十分熟悉，但我想請你幫個忙。”洛廉茲開始說道。

“繼續。”

“嗯，你是羅德利古公爵兒子的朋友，不是嗎？”

“菲力克斯？”現在希爾凡肯定在聽，好奇心增長了十倍。“是的，他還不會走路的時候我就認識他了。他怎麼了？”

“我需要你說服他讓他父親這個週末去看歌劇。”洛廉茲解釋說。“說實話，對於你一定會問的問題，我並沒有全部的答案。但我有兩個朋友，我信任他們，他們希望伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵能見見那個人。”

希爾凡皺起眉頭。這是個奇怪的要求，特別是考慮到這是通過他。但如果有人能說服菲力克斯，那很可能就是他。

“好吧，我想。但是我也要去，所以別耍花招，好嗎？”

 _我也要帶上英谷莉特_ ，希爾凡想。 _她是那種會毫不猶豫地對那些行為不謹慎的人揮拳動手的人。_

“我向你保證。”洛廉茲向他鞠躬致謝。“謝謝。”

說完，洛廉茲就走了，希爾凡嘆了口氣。

 _看來，我得去找菲力克斯了_ ，他想。

* * *

“你要我告訴他什麼？”菲力克斯咆哮道。

“好嘛，菲力克斯！如果有人能說服他，那就是你了。”

“當然不是，走開。”菲力克斯壞脾氣地說。

希爾凡認為， _是時候改變策略了_ 。

“好嘛〜 拜託拜託，這是我誠摯的請求。求你了？——— 求你了，求你了，求你了，求——”

“好吧！”菲力克斯斷然回答，“只要能讓你閉嘴就好了。”

希爾凡緊緊地抱住菲力克斯。“謝謝你！”

菲力克斯嘟囔著，說著一些安靜到希爾凡聽不見的話。但是，他沒有把希爾凡推開。所以，他認為這會是他的勝利。

* * *

_“_ _Halfway between where I’ve been_

在我過往的路途上

 _And where I_ _’_ _m going_

和我將前往的地方

_In between wondering why_

想知道為什麼

_And finally knowing_

而終於知道

_Thousands of lights_

成千上萬的燈光

_Shining below me_

閃耀在我的下方

_Somebody waits_

有人在等待

 _Somebody, know me_ _”_

有人，熟悉我。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 有很多新角色。  
> 寫菲力克斯真的很難，他是個複雜的角色，我認為人們要麼傾向於恨他，要麼傾向於愛他。羅德利古也一樣，真的。我發現很多人喜歡把羅德利古描繪成一個糟糕的父親，從來不關心菲力克斯，但我從來沒想過他是那樣的人。並不是說他沒有做錯什麼，但羅德利古真心為自己和菲力克斯的糟糕關係感到抱歉。菲力克斯和羅德利古對彼此都有可以理解的感覺，我想要表現出來。  
> 章節標題來自《昨日之地Land of Yesterday》，結尾的歌詞來自《過橋Crossing a Bridge》。  
> 一如既往，感謝您的閱讀，感謝您的友好評論！ 我喜歡讀它們 <3  
> 另外，我現在也有一個twitter，如果您想聯繫我的話：@orangeejuiceren  
> 一如既往，感謝您的閱讀，感謝您的友好評論！
> 
> 譯者按：  
> 我真喜歡翻譯青獅眾人--尤其是菲力克斯的段落，感覺這作者的描寫很到位，  
> 也很喜歡伏拉魯達力烏斯領地的一些描寫，好像我也去參觀了遊戲中的地方。


	7. 不該讓他們跳舞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你認為我真的是他嗎？”迪瑪小聲問道。庫羅德似乎又開始思考了。  
> “我能給你講個故事嗎？”庫羅德說。

在旅館裡，迪瑪發現自己安然入睡。豪華的床鋪相當舒適，他隱約注意到庫羅德坐在窗邊，看著星星，然後就離開了。

當他再次睜開眼的時候，他在一個舞會大廳裡。在高高的玻璃窗外，世界是完全黑暗的。風的呼嘯聲在他耳邊迴響，但他感覺不到風的存在。然而，仍可以感受到一種寒意。

迪瑪注意到，人們一如既往地來到了這裡。在風化的大理石地板上跳舞，在沒有音樂的情況下輕聲哼唱。風的聲音逐漸平息了。人們似乎走得更近了，迪瑪發現自己被凍結在原地，就像一座雕像。

他知道會發生什麼，他知道得很清楚。他轉向一個高個子男人，金色的頭髮和他自己的很像。那個男人空洞的眼睛盯著自己的眼睛。

“你是誰？”迪瑪輕聲問道。“你為什麼總是過來？”

“除非你想起來，否則你是擺脫不了我們的。”男人回答。迪瑪轉過身，試圖移開他的視線。

“你怎麼還沒上床？”這次是一個女人，淡棕色的頭髮。“已經很晚了。”

“什麼？”迪瑪低聲說。

他又轉過身，試圖找到一條出路。接下來是一個男孩，可能比他小，長長的黑髮。

“我死的時候，你一定要照顧我弟弟。”男孩告訴他。

“......你死的時候？”

“哦，你不知道嗎？”男孩告訴他，越走越近。“我們 _都_ 快死了。”

世界在旋轉。男孩又說：“你問了我們一個問題，我們就問你一個。以眼還眼。”

“你是誰？”女人問。

“我不知道我是誰。”迪瑪急躁刺耳地說。

又是那個男人。“為什麼不知道呢？ 你怎麼能忘記你是誰呢，迪瑪？”

無數的聲音在他的耳邊響起，一遍又一遍地迴響著“迪瑪”，每次都越來越大。每個人都那麼 _大聲_ ，他卻那麼迷茫。他隱約感覺到自己的胸口在起伏，雙手在顫抖。

_你為什麼不知道自己是誰？_

_你怎麼能忘記呢？_

_迪瑪，迪瑪，迪瑪。_

“迪瑪！”

他的眼睛睜得大大的，一隻手扶著床，向上仰起身子。他的呼吸急促——太快了——他幾乎跟不上，彷彿喘不過氣般地感到窒息。

“迪瑪！怎麼了？”哦，那個聲音。他確信自己知道它，在腦海中過濾著名字和面孔。

“庫羅德？”他喘著氣問道。

“沒錯，迪瑪。我們在旅館裡，在伏拉魯達力烏斯。”

“那些聲音，”迪瑪哽咽著說。“他們從不離開，總是回來。他們不會停止，為什麼不會停止呢？”

當庫羅德坐下時，他感覺到床因重量而下沉。“他們只是那些——聲音。你做了噩夢，迪瑪。”

 _哦_ ，迪瑪想， _哦_ 。

這需要一些時間，但庫羅德從沒有催促他。最終，除了輕微的斷續外，迪瑪的呼吸某種程度上恢復了正常。

“你願意...... ”他停頓了一下，尋找著他的話語。“你會留下來陪我嗎？”

庫羅德笑了。“當然，”他安慰他說。“想談談嗎？”

以前，迪瑪會拒絕。但現在呢？他不確定自己能否做到。於是，他張開了嘴。“庫羅德，你認為我是誰？”

庫羅德發出聲音，表明他在思考，然後換到一個更舒服的姿勢，背靠著床頭板。“好吧，如果我是伏拉魯達力烏斯公爵，我會希望你是帝彌托利。”

迪瑪的喉嚨發出悶悶的聲音，促使庫羅德繼續。

“但是，唉，我不是他。”庫羅德說。“所以，我認為不管你是誰，你都是個非常堅強的人，美麗，無比勇敢。”

 _噢_ ，“真的？”

“真的。”

他們的手碰觸著。庫羅德簡短地握住迪瑪的手，輕輕捏了捏，而後才鬆手。迪瑪確信他一定是臉紅了，祈禱庫羅德在黑暗中不會注意到。

“我... 謝謝你，庫羅德。”

沉默了一會兒，迪瑪意識到他和庫羅德又牽起了手。這一次，他們不會放手。

“你認為我真的是他嗎？”迪瑪小聲問道。庫羅德似乎又開始思考了。

“我能給你講個故事嗎？”庫羅德說。迪瑪沒想到會是這樣的回應，但他點了點頭，然後，有些尷尬地意識到，在黑暗中，庫羅德可能無法辨認出他的點頭。

“說吧。”

“我告訴過你我在故鄉遇到的麻煩，是吧？”庫羅德問道。

“我記得。”迪瑪回答，好奇地想聽到更多。

“嗯，當我還很小的時候，大概十歲左右，母親注意到我仍然很掙扎不適應。我沒有任何朋友，那些對我好的孩子，在他們父母告訴他們離我遠點之後就停止了。於是，母親不情願地帶我來了芙朵拉。我想，是為了看看這樣是否更好。”

“這麼說，你不是第一次來這裡上學了？”迪瑪問道，眼睛睜得大大的。

“不是的。不管怎樣，我母親真的很想遠離同盟國，所以我們就去了北方。”

“來到王國？”

“嗯，也許她挑了一年中最糟糕的時候。寒冬，飄渺的月亮。我討厭它，不僅僅是因為天氣，這裡也不比我來的地方好多少，人們對我的態度仍然不同。但我記得我們曾被卷進一大群人潮之中，母親試圖抓著我離開，但我太好奇了。”

迪瑪被這個故事迷住了。他的心在胸口鼓動，帶著一種無以名狀的情感。

“然後，這些大門打開了。”庫羅德繼續說道。“從他們中間出來的是一個極其榮耀的國王，他把小王子帝彌托利抱在懷裡。他把他放下，我不太記得國王說了什麼，但我記得當他們走過的時候，人群分開了。我努力把自己擠到最前面，興奮極了，大聲喊著他的名字。我母親一定羞愧得要死了。”

庫羅德停頓了一下，輕輕地微笑著，閉上了綠色的眼睛。“我向他伸出手，他轉向我，微笑著。人群中有那麼多人，他很害羞，但我記得他對我微笑。”

“你讓我覺得我就在那兒。”

“為什麼不呢？我們可以讓它成為 _你_ 故事的一部分。”庫羅德告訴他。“試一試吧。”

迪瑪閉上了眼睛。“國王——我的父親——帶我穿過人群。我躲在他的腿後面，躲開所有對我討好奉承的人。但是後來，這個男孩穿過人群，對我喊道：『帝彌托利！』 他的穿著不是法嘉斯的樣式，看起來很瘦，有點粗魯。但他在人群中脫穎而出，我沒有回避。”

庫羅德笑了。“然後......？”他提示道。

“然後，他伸出手來。我不知道為什麼，但我轉向了他。”

“而你笑了。”

“而我笑了。”迪瑪說。庫羅德的手是如此溫暖，他的心跳聲在胸膛鼓動著，幾乎是壓倒性的。“然後，他鞠了一躬。”

 _等等_ ，迪瑪想，張嘴失語。庫羅德的眼睛睜大了。

“我——我沒有告訴過你。”庫羅德敬畏地坐直了身子說。

迪瑪——不，帝彌托利，他心裡明白這一點。與一個穿紅衣服假扮騎士的年輕女孩跳舞的畫面掠過他的眼睛。他就是那個被金髮男人抱在懷裡的小男孩。那個在窗臺邊聽人唱歌的小男孩。

他就是那個手裡拿著一個音樂盒，想像著和朋友們在一起的小男孩。

“你不需要這麼做。”帝彌托利告訴他，聲音顫抖著。“我記得。”

突然，他發現自己陷入了一個緊緊的擁抱。他能感受到庫羅德由衷的開懷笑聲。他們就快成功了，而帝彌托利……，發現自己並不在意。

“你走了以後，我母親把我拖走了。但即使我們回家了...... ”庫羅德停頓了一下，似乎恢復了理智。“回到 _帕邁拉_ ，我仍然知道，總有一天，我們會再次相遇。”

帝彌托利閉上了眼睛。他不知道是誰先靠上去的，但庫羅德的嘴唇緊貼著他的嘴唇。帝彌托利沒有回避，就像那些年前一樣，當兩個小男孩在成千上萬的人群中相遇。

* * *

歌劇院富麗堂皇，有著高高的拱形天花板，華麗的枝形吊燈照亮了天鵝絨椅子。舞臺由精美透著光澤的木頭製成，上面掛著天鵝絨藍色的大幕布。希爾妲領著迪瑪(或帝彌托利)和庫羅德入座，這位子是庫羅德告訴她的。

他們兩個實際上是呆呆地看著對方。帝彌托利穿著一件黑色夾克，領子上鑲著毛皮。除了黑色的禮服外，他還戴著一條藍色的領帶。希爾妲自己動手給他梳頭，最後把頭髮鬆鬆地繫在後面。另一方面，庫羅德穿著一件淺棕色的帶有花哨袖子的襯衫，腰間繫著一條彩色的腰帶，加上一個白色領結。希爾妲堅持要給他們打扮一下。

其他聽眾低聲交談。當帝彌托利和庫羅德在包廂裡就座時，希爾妲掃視了一下觀眾。她看到了洛廉茲，朝他揮了揮手，但是很快又被另一群人分散了注意力。一個穿藍綠色衣服，留著齊下巴的頭髮的男人，另一個頭髮顏色相似，紮成馬尾辮的男人，一個金色短髮的女人，還有一個希爾妲認為是希爾凡的亮橙色頭髮的男人。

 _他們來了_ ，她想。回頭看著庫羅德和帝彌托利，他們告訴她他們也注意到了，他們低聲交談著，掃視著劇廳內的人們。 然而，更能說明問題的是，當她凝視著他們的手臂時，她注意到他們的手是握在一起的。

希爾妲想為他們高興，真的。但她知道接下來會發生什麼。帝彌托利要去見羅德利古公爵，他將承認他是王子。然後，她和庫羅德會得到報酬，帝彌托利將不再是那個在街上當清道夫的人。他和庫羅德會分道揚鑣，因為帝彌托利會成為 _王室_ 而庫羅德不會。

當她意識到那天她不應該讓他們在廢棄的劇院裡跳舞時，她的心怦怦直跳。

帝彌托利真的希望他的手不要出汗。如果是的話，庫羅德什麼也沒說。但他太緊張了。這裡的每個人都是那麼富有王家貴族風範，坐在包廂正對面的是一群熟悉的面孔。

這是一個夜晚。他覺得自己陷入了夢境，因為一切 _都在那裡_ ，就在他面前。他的過去觸手可及。從他在醫院醒來的那天起，他一直在為之努力的一切。

帝彌托利吹開落在他眼睛前的一縷頭髮(過一會兒又落下來，於是他設法無視)，把庫羅德的手握得更緊了。 歌劇開始，劇廳裡的燈光暗淡下來，藍色的布幕揭開了。

他肯定這很棒，真的。他努力集中注意力，歌聲很動聽，舞姿很優美，但大多數時候，他所能聽到的只是腦海中閃過的思緒。這件事的每一方面都可能是對的或錯的，每個可能發生的情節都在他的腦海裡上演。

與此同時，庫羅德也感到同樣的緊張，不是為他們的計畫而是帝彌托利。坐在他旁邊的帝彌托利緊緊地握著他的手，他把空著的手放在帝彌托利腿上——他的腿在期待中顫抖著。

庫羅德有些希望他和帝彌托利能夠起身離開，永遠不再回來。但庫羅德必須堅持到底，這就是他長久以來所承諾、計畫和努力的。

他應該為帝彌托利感到高興，因為他終於快樂了，終於回到了屬於他的地方。但庫羅德感到的只有恐懼。

在劇廳的另一邊，羅德利古對歌劇失去了興趣(並不是說他是個多愛好藝術的人)。相反地，他發現自己的興趣鎖定在坐於劇廳另一側一個包廂裡的三個人身上。年輕女人和黑髮男人並沒有吸引他的注意，相反地...... 金色頭髮，藍色眼睛，和他摯友一樣的顏色。

他心裡有一部分比他所希望的更清楚。他肯定有許多人的頭髮和眼睛顏色是相同的，但還是一樣。會是帝彌托利嗎？ 羅德利古搖搖頭。 這個故事他已經歷過太多次了。一個聰明的年輕人假裝他死去朋友的兒子一樣蹦蹦跳跳。

他又想起了菲力克斯的話：“ _你抱著他還活著的可憐希望，沒有意義。_ ”

於是，他忽略了內心的希望，再次專注於歌劇。

回到劇廳的另一側，艾黛爾賈特瞇起眼睛看著迪瑪。對她來說，很明顯他迷戀上了這個和他私奔的男人。

她想起了腰帶上的藍柄匕首和藏在紅色外套下面的手槍。她在腦子裡回放這些動作，舉起槍，扣動扳機。很簡單，很簡單。

那她為什麼這麼猶豫呢？ 當然，她見過迪瑪並和他進行了一次愉快的交談，但艾黛爾賈特並不是個多愁善感的人。她來這裡是為了達到目的——解決迪瑪——而達到目的的手段應該是無關緊要的。她下定決心，試圖阻止那些重新浮現的記憶。

她必須這麼做。

* * *

希爾凡和英谷莉特瞪大了眼睛，互相凝視著。他們兩人都剛明白過來，當希爾凡看到坐在他們對面的那個人時，立刻毫無疑問地認了出來。他知道英谷莉特也是這麼想的。

 _帝彌托利_ 。一旦劇廳的燈光再次亮起，他和英谷莉特立刻打開包廂，走了過去。

帝彌托利正和一個棕色皮膚、深褐色頭髮的男人說話，但當他看到他們走近時，突然抬起頭來。他看起來和希爾凡記憶中的很不一樣。更高，頭髮更長，沒有右眼，但肯定是他。他很有把握。

“帝彌托利？”英谷莉特說，她的聲音裡仍帶著明顯的震驚。

“你好。”帝彌托利說，然後轉過身來，眼神茫然。他旁邊的男人捏捏他的手臂，帝彌托利搖搖頭，眼裡充滿了明確，清了清嗓子。“你好，英谷莉特，希爾凡。”

帝彌托利微笑，希爾凡發現自己把他的朋友——他以為已經 _死去_ 的朋友——拉入了懷抱。英谷莉特也用雙臂環抱著他們，臉上掛著微笑。

他們分開後，帝彌托利告訴他們他能做什麼。這麼快直奔正題，如此之快，希爾凡受到鞭打，但他最終明白。 他們還被介紹給他的同伴庫羅德和希爾妲。如果那一刻不是那麼感人，希爾凡可能會取笑帝彌托利關於他和庫羅德間發生的一切，但是哪。

“我們必須帶你去見羅德利古。”英谷莉特說，聲音中充滿了決心。希爾凡點頭表示同意。

“我們應該在他們家裡見面。”希爾凡建議道。“更有隱私。”

於是，他們匆匆來到伏拉魯達力烏斯的莊園，在認出希爾凡和英谷莉特後受到了守衛的歡迎。最後，門又打開了，菲力克斯和羅德利古走了進來。希爾凡意識到，這整個互動要麼會進行得非常順利，要麼會出現嚴重的錯誤。

他們盯著庫羅德和希爾妲，然後又盯著帝彌托利。房間裡充滿了尷尬的靜默，希爾凡幾乎想笑，或者哭泣，他不確定。最終，羅德利古打破了沉默。

“來吧。”他說，聲音難以辨認。帝彌托利慢慢地從座位上站起來，兩人走進羅德利古的書房，門在他們身後關上了。每個人都沉默著，焦慮和期待的情緒充斥著整個房間。菲力克斯還站在那裡，然後慢慢地轉向希爾凡。

“管他的，”他說，“我不幹了。”

這是菲力克斯。老實說，從各方面考慮，他的反應可能更糟。

“菲力克斯。”英谷莉特說。他轉過身來面對她。

“他死了。你知道，我也知道。我 _不會_ 這麼做的。”

接下來他知道的就是，菲力克斯走出了前門，砰地一聲甩上了門。希爾凡掙扎著要站起來，試圖去和他說話，或留在這裡，看看羅德利古和帝彌托利會發生什麼。最終，他決定留下來。菲力克斯現在可能不那麼願意好好談談。

“我需要喝一杯。”希爾妲呻吟道。在她旁邊，庫羅德的腿在顫抖，他用手指輕點著下巴。庫羅德想衝進羅德利古和帝彌托利所在的房間，這種等待簡直要他的命。他不知道那門後面會發生什麼。他不確定他 _想要_ 發生什麼。

如果他們出來，羅德利古接受了帝彌托利，那麼帝彌托利會很高興。他會再次和他的朋友們在一起，庫羅德會變得富有，這將是他們曾經想要的一切。不知怎麼的，就算他們從中贏得了一切，卻還是感覺像輸了。

當他們分道揚鑣，就像多年前的那一天般，他們還會再見面嗎？也許不會，庫羅德意識到。他討厭這種感覺。他想要快樂，想要解脫，但他沒有。當他想出他們的計畫時，他並沒有打算 _愛上_ 帝彌托利——當這一切結束時，他將失去的唯一事物，唯一的一個人。這麼多年來，庫羅德第一次覺得自己真的很愚蠢。

門猛地打開了，庫羅德飛快抬起頭來。帝彌托利衝了出來，但... 沒什麼好開心的。沒有快樂，只有憤怒、悲傷和痛苦的混合物。庫羅德站起來，伸出一隻手放在帝彌托利肩上，但他掙脫了。

“發生了什麼事？”英谷莉特擔憂地問。

“他指責我是個騙子，為了他的錢。他連看都不看我一眼！”帝彌托利咆哮著。

“別這樣，帝彌托利，會沒事的！”庫羅德試圖安慰他。“我會進去，然後... ”

帝彌托利的眼睛向他瞟了一眼，庫羅德現在能清楚地看出他的感情：憤怒。

“告訴他我是你計畫中的一個棋子？你—你 _利用_ 了我。你把我變成了一個我永遠都不曾希望 _成為_ 的人。當我向你尋求幫助時，我可能是天真和窮困的，但我不是一個 _騙子_ 。我... 我受夠了。”

庫羅德還沒來得及回答，帝彌托利就衝出門了。希爾妲跑出去跟在他後面，喊著他的名字。門在他們身後砰地一聲關上，留下一片尷尬的寂靜，像一個沉重的負擔般懸在他們頭上。

“好吧，”希爾凡說，“本來可以更好的。”

* * *

菲力克斯坐在前門外的臺階上，低聲咕噥著。他試圖分散自己的注意力，讓自己不去想這件事，但縈繞在他腦海裡的只有帝彌托利小時候和他一起玩騎士遊戲，揮舞著木劍，笑個不停。

他內心深處知道那真的是帝彌托利。希爾凡和英谷莉特並不愚蠢，即使前者大多數時候表現得很愚蠢。他們從沒真正上過冒名頂替者的當。當他聽到砰的一聲時，他抬起頭看著帝彌托利匆匆走過。

幾秒鐘後，希爾凡從門後跳了出來，當他們看到菲力克斯時，驚訝的眼神變得柔和起來。

“發生了什麼事？”菲力克斯問道，希望看起來他並不在乎。

“好吧，你老爸不相信他，或更確切地說，他 _不願意_ 相信他。”希爾凡說，坐在菲力克斯旁邊。“你知道真的是他，對吧？”

“不。”

“菲力克斯〜”希爾凡哀鳴。

“好吧，我想...... 真的是他。”

“他經歷了很多。”他們身後傳來一個聲音，英谷莉特過來坐在他們身旁。

菲力克斯哼了一聲，“這對他有好處。”

“菲力克斯，要說羅德利古能夠相信誰，那就是你了。”英谷莉特說。

“那又怎樣？你們想讓我去說服他？”菲力克斯尖刻地說。

“是的。”希爾凡咧嘴笑著。

* * *

回到屋內，羅德利古從辦公室裡出來，用手掌按了按頭部。

“他走了嗎？”他煩悶地咕噥著，然後睜開了眼睛，意識到希爾凡和英谷莉特不在那裡。

“呃，嘿。”庫羅德猶豫地說。

羅德利古轉過身來面對他，瞇起眼睛。

“你為什麼還在這裡？”他問道。

“聽著，我知道你經歷了很多。但帝彌托利不是為了你的錢，我發誓。是我把他帶到這兒來的... 所以，如果要怪誰的話，那就是我。但是...... 我真心相信他就是帝彌托利。”

“我不想聽。”他交叉雙臂告訴庫羅德。

“好吧！但你要知道，你只是放走了真正的帝彌托利。”庫羅德沮喪地說。“這是他僅有的了，他失去了他的母親，他的父親... ”

“別跟我說他們發生了什麼事，我不需要別人提醒。”

庫羅德握緊了拳頭。一百萬條回應閃過他的腦海，但他沒有說話，而是轉身走開了，無視了希爾凡、菲力克斯和英谷莉特，走回旅館。

羅德利古站在那裡，揉著他的太陽穴。門開了。

“你真的把帝彌托利趕走了？ 你真是老糊塗了，老頭子。”

* * *

_“_ _The parade travelled on_

遊行隊伍繼續前進

_With the sun in my eyes, you were gone_

當陽光照進我的眼睛，你消失了

_But I knew even then_

但那時我就知道了

_In a crowd of thousands_

在成千上萬的人群中

 _I_ _’_ _d find you again_ _”_

我將再次找到你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 菲力克斯很難寫。  
> 《在成千上萬的人群中In a Crowd of Thousands》是首很棒的歌，寫這部分我一直很興奮。  
> 像往常一樣，來tumblr (@orangeejuice)或twitter (@orangeejuiceren)上和我談論風花雪月和音樂劇吧。感謝大家的閱讀、讚美和評論，這讓我的世界充滿了愛<3


	8. 我心深處曾知道的事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最後一幕即將結束。

回到旅館這邊，帝彌托利正把東西塞進放在床上的袋子裡。希爾妲站在他身後，試圖和他說話，讓他冷靜下來。另一方面，庫羅德坐在桌子旁的皮椅上，他很想把頭撞在上面。

“聽著，帝彌托利——”庫羅德說。

“我不明白我為什麼要這樣做，我受夠了你的陰謀詭計。”帝彌托利斷然說道。

“你到底打算去哪兒？”庫羅德揚起眉毛問道。

帝彌托利沒有回答，猛地把袋子關上。

“迪瑪——”希爾妲說，又試著跟他講道理。

“閉嘴！”帝彌托利咆哮著。希爾妲正要回覆，但他們被一陣敲門聲打斷了。每個人都僵住了，慢慢地轉身。 他們如雕像一般站在那裡，空氣中彌漫著緊張的氣氛。

“...... 請進。”庫羅德小心翼翼地說。

門打開後，羅德利古... 和他的兒子出現了？他們兩個的出現都是完全出乎意料的，而庫羅德真誠地不確定他是更驚訝他們在這裡，或他們知道他們一直住在哪裡。

羅德利古向帝彌托利點點頭。“我想和他單獨談談。”

庫羅德和希爾妲交換了一個不確定的目光，但他們兩人離開了房間。他們發現自己靠著牆坐著，尷尬地躲避著與菲力克斯的眼神交流，菲力克斯靠在牆上，臉上帶著無聊的表情。

庫羅德張開了他的嘴，但對上菲力克斯的怒目迅速合上了嘴，那眼神怒吼著：“敢跟我說話，我就 _捅死_ 你。”

* * *

旅館房間內，帝彌托利懷疑地看著羅德利古。在他們於羅德利古的書房爭吵後，他無可奈何地接受了這個事實。沒料到會再見到羅德利古，尤其是在對方要求見面的情況下。

“我希望速戰速決。”羅德利古說。“你是誰？”

“...... 我想你知道我的回覆是什麼。”帝彌托利低下頭回答。

經過一陣緊張的沉默後，羅德利古開口了。“我想你是對的。我會從一些問題開始，你——”

帝彌托利打斷了他。“對不起，但我需要知道你為什麼不想讓我成為他。”

羅德利古苦笑著說：“在經歷了這麼多冒名頂替者後，你會變得很懷疑。”

“我明白，但是...... 如果你這麼懷疑我，我不明白你為什麼還要過來。”

“啊，這很公平。”羅德利古做了個鬼臉。“事實上，是我的兒子菲力克斯說服了我。他不是那種毫無理由地相信某事的人。我們的關係一直... 很不穩定，所以他來找我讓我很震驚。還有那個年輕人庫羅德，他告訴我你不是他計畫的一部分，他也相信你才是真正的帝彌托利。”

帝彌托利的心怦怦直跳。他可以整天坐在這裡回答問題，但毫無用處。在那一刻，和菲力克斯與羅德利古道別的模糊記憶在他腦海中迴響。

_“你給了他一個音樂盒？他會把它弄壞的_ _！_ _”菲力克斯發牢騷。_

_“好了，現在，菲力克斯，友好一點。向帝彌托利和藍貝爾說再見。”羅德利古說。_

_帝彌托利最後給了他們兩個一個告別的擁抱_ _(_ _他甚至忽略了菲力克斯濺滿在他襯衫上的淚水_ _)_ _，看著他們的馬車在遠處變得越來越小，他把禮物緊緊地抱在胸前。最後，他的父親領著他回到宮殿，帝彌托利趴在繼母房間的地毯上，盯著音樂盒。他把菲力克斯的話牢記在心，害怕打破它而小心翼翼。他輕輕地哼著搖籃曲，而他的父親跪在他身邊，輕拍著他的頭。_

“我知道你不願意相信我，”帝彌托利開始說。“我不知道這是否足以說服你，但...... ”

帝彌托利把手伸進大衣口袋，掏出音樂盒。當他還是孩子時，這事物在他的小手上是那麼大，然而現在，他只需一隻手就能拿住它。

“那是......？”羅德利古睜大眼睛問道。

“我年幼的時候，你和菲力克斯來菲爾迪亞看望我們。我記得這是你送給我的臨別禮物。我不會唱搖籃曲，甚至也不能假裝記得歌詞，但我知道，當我問繼母時，她會唱給我聽...... ”

羅德利古從手中接過音樂盒，檢查著。“這不可能...... ”

“你告訴我，每當我想念朋友時，我可以聽著搖籃曲，想像和朋友重聚在一起。我還記得你離開的那天...... ”帝彌托利的聲音消失了。

他突然被大力地緊緊擁抱，世界融化了。即使家人們都死了，羅德利古還在這裡。他沒有注意到庫羅德走了進來，輕輕地對他們微笑。然而，一扇門輕輕闔上的聲音暫時打破了他情緒上的陰霾。

* * *

後來是這樣的：希爾凡、菲力克斯和英谷莉特都花時間不斷追問了解帝彌托利這幾年的狀況。庫羅德陪著他們是因為，在他的全部時間中，他幾乎找不到希爾妲。他猜想她說了什麼要去見他們以前的同學，可能是瑪莉安奴吧。在此期間，羅德利古宣佈帝彌托利的回歸與生還。

這導致了一大群記者站在伏拉魯達力烏斯的莊園外，要求知道五年前那災難性的一天後帝彌托利生活的每一方面。他們還要求見他，儘管事實上如果他們等待，他們遲早會得到這個機會。

於是，希爾凡、英谷莉特和希爾妲正試圖把記者擋在門外。菲力克斯也在那裡，但是，嗯...... 他擋人的方式非常 _不同_ 。他們假裝沒有注意到希爾凡正和其中一個記者調情。

“你和帝彌托利從小就是朋友，對吧？你真的相信這就是他嗎？羅德利古公爵什麼時候才會出來？”一位女士問了一個又一個問題，把自己擠進了菲力克斯的私人空間。他瞪了她一眼，讓她退縮回去。

“我為我的朋友道歉。”希爾凡說，一邊用手臂摟著菲力克斯的肩膀，一邊眨著眼睛。英谷莉特無意中聽到了他們的談話，走了過來。

“你好，”她打招呼，試圖保持語氣友好。“羅德利古公爵現在時間有些耽擱了，我們希望你能耐心等待。我沒有更多資訊可以提供給你，所以你得等等了。”

然而，希爾凡脫口而出：“我想說的是，你很快也會見到殿下的。如果你願意... 我可以幫你安排採訪他。唯一的代價就是一次約會——哎喲！”

希爾凡一隻腳跳上去，另一隻腳抓住英谷莉特用力踢他的小腿。菲力克斯瞪著他。

“就像我們說的，”英谷莉特重申，“你需要——”

還沒等她說完，一下就擠滿了無意中聽到希爾凡最後陳述的記者。英谷莉特皺著眉頭，但希爾妲硬擠著穿過人群過來，解救了她。

“我們差不多準備好了，各位！”她宣佈。“記者們，跟我來。”

她領著他們走開了，讓英谷莉特、希爾凡和菲力克斯喘口氣。然而，他們知道這平靜無法持久。在他們短暫休息之後，他們跟在希爾妲後面。

* * *

帝彌托利擺弄著他的領帶，穿著正式的衣服而感到非常古板正經。他穿的所有衣服都是華麗的，用黑色、白色和皇家藍色裝飾。甚至庫羅德送給他的眼罩也換成了鑲有金色圖案的眼罩。至少，他感謝希爾妲把他的頭髮紮到後面，這樣他就不會有太多的頭髮掉進他眼睛裡。

羅德利古正在解釋接下來會發生什麼，帝彌托利知道傾聽很重要，但羅德利古的話在他腦海裡變成了白噪音。 他腦子裡還有…… 別的事。 希爾妲走進來時，他搖搖頭，打破了自己的混濁思緒。

“他們都在外面依序等著。”她告訴他們。“只要你準備好了。”

羅德利古在她離開時感謝了她。帝彌托利站在這裡的時間越來越長，他的熱情也越來越低。

“你的那個年輕人在哪兒？”羅德利古問道，帝彌托利覺得耳朵發燙。

“他不是 _我的_ ，”他辯解道。“我從今天早上開始就沒見過他。”

“你知道，他拒絕了找到你的賞金，他是個好人。”

帝彌托利眨了一下眼睛，然後又眨一下。“他 _拒絕_ 了？”

“他說你的幸福本身就是最好的報酬。”羅德利古笑著說。“我現在必須走了，去準備一下，但不要讓緊張影響你。我敢肯定，人們見到你會很高興的。”

* * *

就這樣，帝彌托利被單獨留在那個大房間裡，除了他的思想什麼都沒有。再一次，他發現自己想起了他一直在等待的這一刻。多年來，他夢寐以求的一切就在眼前。但這一次，它帶來了一種新的感覺：懷疑。他想起了庫羅德。帝彌托利知道在這之後... 他們的未來是不確定的。

 _這真的是你想要的嗎？_ 一個小小的聲音在他的腦子裡問道。他匆忙尋找答案，但似乎找不到。他想起自己答應幫助庫羅德實現他的夢想，想起庫羅德在旅館房間裡親吻他的嘴唇，想起庫羅德在他還是個孩子時遇見了他。但是他的思緒被腳步聲打斷了。

“你！”一個尖銳的聲音響起。

帝彌托利轉過身來面對著那個人，眼睛睜得大大的。“艾黛爾賈特。”

這是另一個故事...... 他們在一起的時間，無論多麼短暫，都是特別的。他的大腦在努力回憶其他事情，但他知道當他和她在一起時，他感到很開心。 然而，他現在也知道她為什麼在這裡了。

“把你放走是我一個嚴重的錯誤，”她堅定地說。他注意到她掏出一把手槍，迅速裝上子彈。“現在，我必須修正它。”

她舉起手槍。

“你沒必要這麼做，艾爾。”他說。

“你知道我必須， _帝彌托利_ ，”艾黛爾賈特說。“如果你真是他，那我別無選擇。”

她用手指扣住扳機。帝彌托利搖搖頭。“除了流血之外，還有其他方式可以實現和睦共處。”

“這是我選擇的道路，”艾黛爾賈特說。“我現在不能走偏。如果我讓你活下去，這個王國將永遠阻擋我的道路。你不該比你父親活得更久。”

“但我做到了，”帝彌托利提醒她，走近一些。“我的父親，我的繼母，所有我認識的人，所有 _我愛的人_ 都在那天死去了。剩下的只有我。如果這是你選擇的道路，那麼繼續前進，完成它。”

“如果你認為我會讓悔恨和罪惡感壓垮我，那你就錯了，”她嘶嘶地說。“哭泣的艾黛爾賈特早就死了。”

“我可以對自己說同樣的話。”他說，又向她邁進了一步。

“做好準備。”她警告說，同時控制自己的情緒。

“殺了我，你就和那些屠殺我家人的人一樣！ 和那些讓他們在咽下最後一口氣時痛苦不堪的人一樣！”帝彌托利嘶吼道。他和艾黛爾賈特現在只相距一英尺。他抓住機會，沖過去搶槍，把槍從她手裡打掉。它掉到了他右邊的地板上。他轉過身，但艾黛爾賈特用腳猛踹他的胸口，撞擊著他肺部的空氣，把他制伏在地上。

“掙扎只會讓事情變得更糟，帝彌托利。”她憤怒地說。他低下頭，各種念頭閃過。也許如果她現在完成它，他會更快樂，但...... 他發現自己想活下去。他想為他的家族而活，為了羅德利古和菲力克斯以及他所有的朋友。為了希爾妲，特別是庫羅德。他抬起頭，直視艾黛爾賈特。

“還記得你教我跳舞嗎，艾爾？”他說，手慢慢地摸索著向槍掉落的地方移動。它在他的視野盲區，但如果他能抓住它... “你是個相當嚴厲的老師... ”

艾黛爾賈特似乎在猶豫。她目光呆滯，神志不清，還沒有去拿槍。就在這時，他的手指與它相連。他迅速抓住它，跳起身，槍口指著她。

“那是我一生中最快樂的時光。我不想殺你，艾爾。”他告訴她。“你是我的義姊，事情不一定要這樣結束。”

艾黛爾賈特嘆了口氣。有那麼一瞬間，他以為她已經放棄了。但在一眨眼之間，她抽出了一把熟悉的藍柄匕首，刺進他的肩膀。他同樣迅速地扣動了扳機。

_砰_

她瞪著他，眼睛睜得大大的，手仍然抓著匕首的刀柄。然後，她向後退了一步，又退了一步，接著摔倒在地，緊緊抓住胸口。

“完成它。”她咯咯地笑著，呼吸刺耳。這和他剛才對她說的話簡直是令人厭惡的對比。這是個勝利，但不是他想要的。

帝彌托利閉緊眼睛，舉起槍，扣動了扳機。

他不知道接下來會發生什麼。他站在那裡，凝視著她的身軀。他記得從胸膛拔出匕首，把它扔在地上。就他所知，可能是幾秒鐘、幾分鐘、幾個小時，他麻木地站在那裡。

“帝彌托利！？發生什麼事——哦，”庫羅德說，聲音中明顯帶著震驚。“嗯，你還好嗎？”

帝彌托利點點頭，他不相信自己的聲音。庫羅德抓住他的手，帶他離開艾黛爾賈特的屍體。他們肩並肩地站著，看著頭頂上的太陽。儘管他的雙手沾滿了鮮血(那不是真的從那裡流出的) ，他還是讓庫羅德握著它們。

“我是來道別的。”庫羅德說。他的聲音聽起來很小。

“道別？”帝彌托利重述。

“我不能愛一個不能和我在一起的人。你又成了王子，”庫羅德解釋說。“我們終究會走上不同的道路。”

“如果，”帝彌托利說，把他拉近一些。“我也想和你在一起？”

* * *

“我們真的不能再阻止媒體了。”英谷莉特告訴羅德利古。“我們需要開始。”

就在這時，希爾妲闖了進來。“我到處都找不到帝彌托利！”她大喊大叫，驚慌失措。“庫羅德也不見了！”

他們把莊園翻了個底朝天，尋找他們兩個。他們發現了一具年輕女子的屍體，後來確認為艾黛爾賈特•馮•弗雷斯貝爾古。她從帝國，甚至公國遠道而來到這裡做什麼，誰也說不準。還是沒有帝彌托利和庫羅德的行蹤。他們的財物也同樣不見了。

經過長時間的搜尋，羅德利古終於走出來迎接媒體，發現自己被關於王子在哪裡的問題淹沒了。他搖搖頭，宣佈不會再有帝彌托利了。突如其來的喧囂幾乎使他喪命。

* * *

原本提供帝彌托利安全回返的獎金被投入於戰爭事業。隨著帝國的大大削弱，王國終於能夠收復菲爾迪亞，且最終，收回了王國的其餘領土。它以宣佈停戰結束，就如一開始宣佈開戰一樣。帝國裡的一個年輕人完成了這項談判。

帝彌托利和庫羅德失蹤後的幾個月，他們的每一位朋友都收到了一封讓他們放心下來的信。

帝彌托利‧亞歷山大‧布雷達德王子就是這樣一個時代的過去。歷史書上可能會說多年前帝彌托利就死在了王宮裡，但有些人仍然說他還活著。有些人知道事實。

這個知識來自於一個年輕女子，她有著粉紅色頭髮和粉紅色眼睛，當她和她藍頭髮的同伴遊覽一個陌生國度時，她微笑著。這個認知在三個朋友之間延續，他們對自己收到並依次寄回的信件感到滿意。有些人比其他人更滿意，但在內心深處，他們永遠不會忘記他們的朋友。雖然他的一部分永遠不會承認，但羅德利古知道，在某個地方，他的摯友正驕傲地微笑注視著他的兒子，不管他現在在哪裡。

關於王子真實命運的流言傳說傳遍了整個王國，傳入了帝國和同盟。有些甚至傳到了一個住在帕邁拉的年輕人那裡，他聽到這些話總是大笑。

他轉向右邊，看著身旁的金髮男子。

“要是他們知道就好了，帝彌托利。”

_全劇終。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者按：  
> 好囉！ 收工！ 謝謝你們陪伴我度過這瘋狂的時刻！ 我寫這篇文章時真的很開心。 我懇求那些還沒去聽音樂劇(或看盜版，它們在 tumblr 上)的人快去瞧瞧，它非常好，有很多料。我個人最喜歡的是《聖彼德堡的謠言A Rumor in St. Petersburg》、《在成千上萬的人群中In a Crowd of Thousands》和《涅瓦河Neva Flows (Reprise)》。  
> 我最初並不打算殺死艾黛爾賈特，因為格雷布在故事中是活著的。但是，我不認為艾黛爾賈特是那種會讓帝彌托利活下去的人。她非常堅持不懈，願意為實現自己的目標和理想的未來做任何事情。於是，就有了一個如蒼月之章般的結局。這對我倒是有點好處，因為我不確定帝彌托利和庫羅德一起跑去帕邁拉時，會不會讓整個王國陷入困境，如果她還活著的話，很可能就會發生這種事。  
> 至於我和我未來的寫作，你可能會看到我寫更多風花雪月的小說。可能沒有什麼帝彌/庫羅，但我有一個龐大清單的點子，大部分落在分級G(因為我是個柏拉圖式關係的蕩婦w)。所以，如果你選擇讀它們，我會在那裡等你！  
> 非常感謝你們所有人的閱讀，點讚，評論和加書籤。我無法用言語表達這對我有多重要，尤其這是我第一部正經的同人小說。我可能不會回答每一條評論，但相信我，我讀了所有的評論。他們對我來說意義重大。  
> 和往常一樣，你可以找到我的 tumblr@orangeejuice 和我的 twitter@orangejuiceeren。希望你們能來和我談談風花雪月或音樂劇！  
> 非常感謝我的兩個朋友，薇亞和拉妮。儘管你們都不關心或不知道風花雪月，但你們還是忍受了我所有的胡言亂語，且一直支持我的創作。我愛你們。
> 
> 附言：  
> 自從我在八月初看了這部音樂劇，這個念頭就一直縈繞在我腦海裡。所以，我不得不把它寫下來。凌晨12點，在我的手機上。最初讓琉法司代替羅德利古，但羅德利古更有道理，因為他真的關心帝彌托利。這將遵循安娜塔西亞的基本情節和事件，但它不會如此刪減和無趣，將有不同的人物填補新的/不同的角色。標籤(tag)上的每個人都會出現，希望你喜歡！
> 
> 譯者按：  
> 很開心又翻譯完成一篇中長篇，仔細留意的話，應該可以看出很多呼應原作的小設定細節，這些每每讓我感到驚喜。特別喜歡帝彌托利的過往回憶，和羅德利古、父親、繼母、青獅竹馬們、還有紅衣女孩，以及伏拉魯達力烏斯領地的詳細描寫，可以說，要是沒有對伏拉魯達力烏斯、對羅德利古和菲力克斯、希爾凡、英谷莉特如此詳細又補完原作的描寫，大概會沒那個衝動來翻這篇XD，動機不太純w。


End file.
